The Final Fall
by Miss Bloodrose
Summary: Patrick Ryan Kirkland leaves Northern Ireland to go to America for school. But of course, there is no such thing as a perfect school. Patrick can hardly keep his grades up, how can he manage bullies!
1. Chapter 1

Patrick Ryan Kirkland stood in front of the class, cowering slightly under their intense glares. He glanced around the room, looking at all the people; some of which were throwing him dirty looks. He took a shaky breath and spoke:

"Hello, my name Patrick Ryan Kirkland and I'm from Northern Ireland. I'm 15 yea-" He was cut off by a boy sitting in the back row with blond hair and bright blue eyes. On the bridge of his nose were glasses.

"Hey Wealsey!" Patrick guessed he was comparing him to the family in _Harry Potter _because of his bright red hair, "Go home, this school doesn't have time to bother with rats like yourself!" He laughed and the class joined in, Patrick shrunk back even more; his face was sprinkled with a blush.

"That's enough! Alfred, out in the hall, NOW!" The teacher commanded, pointing towards the door with a ruler. The boy stood up and walked past everyone, frowning slightly.

"If I get in trouble it's YOUR fault, and you'll pay!" Alfred hissed at the red-head before walking out of the classroom.

"I do apologize for him Patrick, go ahead and take a seat next to Gilbert." She said, pointing to a boy staring out the window with pale blond hair, or maybe white (Patrick couldn't tell) and red eyes. Patrick hesitantly walked over to the boy and took the seat next to him. The albino boy turned towards him and his eyes widened slightly, realizing someone had taken a seat next to him, before returning his gaze out the window. Patrick sighed, not at all liking how his first day of school had started.

A minute later Alfred slumped back in the classroom with a sheet of paper, on the top Patrick could see the word Detention scrawled on it. Patrick gulped, knowing the boy wouldn't be thanking him for it. The teacher walked back in, returning to her desk.

"Today is a free day, just stay in your seats." She said, already engrossed in a book. Grins broke out on everyone's faces and they turned in every which way to talk to a friend. Patrick looked down at his hands a moment before pulling out his notebook. He kept highly personal crap in that thing. He doodled for a moment, drawing a picture of the huge brick school from the front. His hand slid across the paper as he drew every crack and crevice; nailing the shadow of a teacher in a first floor room.

"You're pretty good at that…" Patrick jerked his head up to see the red eyed boy staring at the picture. Patrick said nothing, fearing that the boy was friends with Alfred.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The boy asked before offering his hand, "I'm Gilbert Bielschmidt." He said, Patrick slowly offered his hand as well; their hands shaking.

"Patrick Ryan Kirkland" He said in a small voice, still unsure of the boys actions.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm awesome!" The boy said happily, Patrick resisted the urge to laugh at the cocky boy. Patrick turned his head around, nervously glancing at Alfred whom was surrounded by people. He was already a bit weary of the boy. Gilbert noticed his stare.

"Hey, avoid eye contact with that guy, he already seems to dis-like you." Gilbert said, offering much needed advice. Patrick nodded and whipped his head back around to Gilbert whom was drawing with sharpie on his desk. Patrick said nothing, returning to finish off his drawing. A boy walked over to the two drawing boys. He had brown hair slicked out of his face and purple eyes.

"Gilbert" He said calmly, Patrick recognized him as one of the people Alfred was talking to. "May I have a word?" He asked, Patrick was a bit taken aback at his formalness. The albino looked up at him questionably but nodded, standing up and walking off to the corner of the room; out of earshot.

"Alfred doesn't like him." He said bluntly, "And you're my friend so Alfred is giving you a choice. Remain my friend and dump him, or-"

"Roderich!" Gilbert said, completely astounded at what the boy was suggesting. "If you're asking me to choose, I won't!" Gilbert said suddenly. Roderich crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

"Listen to me, I really don't care what you choose but Alfred seems to think that you and him are good friends. So I suggest you side with us or-" Gilbert cut him off again:

"No, I will NOT join you guys and help torment Patrick!" He said, crossing his arms as well.

"Gilbert, you'll regret this." Roderich promised.

"Go to hell." Gilbert said, before walking back to the red-head. He felt bad for him, he really had hell in store for him. And Gilbert was just too awesome to help torment a boy that already was hurt by Alfred's words!

"Who was he?" He asked, looking up at the albino with his lime green eyes. Gilbert thought if he should tell the truth.

"Let's just say, they really don't like you." He said, trying to make him get the hint. The red-head slowly nodded and glanced over at Alfred whom was glaring evilly at him. He grimaced at the glare and returned his gaze to Gilbert who was staring at him with a hint of… worry? Yep, he had worry in his eyes but Patrick couldn't figure out why.

"Umm, it's fine ya know. If that guy is your friend and he wants you to side with them…" Patrick said, taking a wild guess at what they had been discussing. Gilbert stared at him in shock, '_How did he know?!' _ Gilbert thought, he stood there speechless; staring at the boy. Patrick squirmed uncomfortably under the stare. Gilbert finally found his words:  
"I don't stand by and watch people get bullied. Plus, I really don't like Alfred." He said calmly. The red-head's shoulders lost the tension and he smiled for the first time, Gilbert was happy that he brought some of the stress out of the boys life; he looked truly glad that he had an ally.

"So anyways, I've got some friends I can introduce you to if you want." Gilbert offered, Patrick smiled widely.

"That would be awesome!" He agreed happily smiling, revealing his perfectly white teeth. Gilbert sat down and started a new graffiti on the opposite corner of his desk and Patrick went back to his journal quickly scribbling a line down,' _I can't tell why he is being so nice to me…'_ He quickly closed his book so Gilbert couldn't see it. The rest of class the two boys sat there in silence; both thinking about the other.

Finally class ended and both stood up, Patrick following closely behind Gilbert. _'This should be an interesting day' _ Patrick thought, realizing Alfred tailing them. He sighed and quickened his pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Patrick quickly followed behind Gilbert, intimidated by the holes that were being drilled into his back by Alfred's bright blue eyes. Gilbert noticed the boys unease and quickened his pace, slipping through the crowd.

A minute later they stepped into a large room, rows and rows of tables. Gilbert motioned towards the food line, Patrick quickly following.

"The food here is a lot better than you'd expect it to be." Gilbert said, looking back at Patrick. Patrick stared into the albino's eyes, he couldn't help but to a bit mesmerized, his eyes were a crimson red color that could only be described as… Patrick thought, '_What's the word?' _ He had a thought, '_Beautiful' _He blushed a bit at the word, but none the less that was how you would describe them. They were looking at him questioningly:

"Huh?" Patrick asked, realizing he was talking to him.

"Is my awesomeness too much for you to handle? Can you really not pay attention?" Gilbert joked and Patrick looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, just joking. Well, not on the awesome part…" He said and Patrick laughed to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, off in my own world, what were you saying?" Patrick asked. Gilbert smiled widely, "Just wondering what you like to eat, they probably have it." He said happily.

"Oh, umm…" Patrick furrowed his brows in thought, "Whatever you're having, I really don't care." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Gilbert nodded and spoke to the lunch lady who handed him a plate with steak, mashed potatoes, an apple, and lemonade. They walked over to a table with 2 boys, one with short black hair and brown eyes, and the other with slightly long light brown hair and green eyes.

Gilbert sat down next to the one with light brown hair, 'Hey Toris, how's it goin?" The albino asked, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"O-Oh, hey Gilbert. I'm fine, thanks." He stuttered, looking a bit intimidated by the loud boy.

"And you, Kiku, how are ya?" He asked, the Japanese boy looked over:

"I am fine, thank you." He said calmly. Gilbert stood up and flung an arm around Patrick's shoulders, "And this, my friends, is Patrick Ry- erm…" He looked over, forgetting his full name. The red haired by laughed:

"Patrick Ryan Kirkland, nice to meet you." He said happily towards the two. They both smiled at him and shook his hand. Gilbert motioned towards a seat and Patrick sat down next to Kiku.

"So Patrick, where are you from might I ask?" Kiku asked politely.

"I'm from Northern Ireland." He answered, looking around the table.

"Can I ask where you all are from?" Patrick questioned.

"I'm from the awesome Prussia!" Gilbert boasted, Toris shrunk back slightly from the loud noise.

"I'm from Lithuania." Toris said quietly, raising his hand slightly.

"And I am from Japan." Kiku said, returning to his steak which refused to be cut in two. For a couple minutes everyone remained silent, stuffing their faces with food like starved animals. Gilbert mumbled a few times that he wished the knives were sharper so he could actually CUT his food, everyone mumbling in agreement. A small smile appeared on Patrick's face, all these people just welcomed him here like they were best friends. He had never felt this welcomed. Then of course Alfred had to walk over.

"Hey Weasley!" He sneered, smacking the back of his head, "Come 'ere, I wanna talk to ya." He said, already walking down the hall. Patrick took a deep shaky breath and stood up to walk.

"Hey Patrick, you don't have to listen to him ja know right?" The Prussian said, Patrick nodded.

"He'll just keep messing with me though." He said, walking off to follow Alfred. He walked down the hall in silence; his heart pounding. He had to half jog for some of the way just to keep up with the almost running American. Finally he rounded one more corner and entered an empty classroom. Patrick hesitantly followed.

"I don't know why the hell you dis-like me but I quite frankly don't care. Leave me alone." Patrick said, his voice cracking slightly. The American neared him.

"So…" Alfred said, Patrick could tell the wheels in his head were turning to think of an insult. "Give me the gold at the end of the rainbow and I might leave you alone." Patrick cringed at the slight offence he took.

"So, could you even afford this school, or did you have to sell your home?" He joked, Patrick looked at his hands but remained silent.

"What? Can't afford to talk?" He laughed and shoved Patrick against a wall, Patrick squirming uncomfortably under his grasp.

"Let me go." He said simply, putting his hand around the Americans wrist and attempted to pull him off, to no avail.

"You just listen to me," He said, "You are NOT going to enjoy this school, do you hear me?" He sneered in his face, letting him go. Patrick stumbled near the door, Alfred let him go without another word.

He calmly walked back to the cafeteria, his hands shaking slightly. He passed the boy that Gilbert had been talking to earlier, the boy stopped him.

"…" He looked at him, as if debating on what to say. "Don't try to piss Alfred off." He said before releasing his grip on Patrick's shoulder and continuing to walk down the hall. Patrick's eyes followed him down the hall in shock before continuing to walk back. 'Why was he warning me when it is obvious that he and Alfred are friends? Or is it because he and Gilbert are friends? But that doesn't make sense because Gilbert said he didn't like Alfred so wouldn't that cause a bit of a feud between that boy and Alfred?' Patrick thought, 'Or maybe he just likes Gilbert so he wants him to be happy?' Patrick shook his head at the last one, not liking the idea.

A minute later he arrived back in the cafeteria to a worried looking Gilbert, Toris, and Kiku, although it was a bit hard to tell that Kiku was worried considering that he usually didn't show much emotion.

"I'm fine." Patrick said before they started to question.

"Are you sure? What did he do?!" Gilbert demanded.

"T-Tell us if he did something" Toris pleaded. Kiku gave him a 'please tell us' look. Patrick sighed.

"Look, nothing happened. He just…" He thought for a moment on what he should say, "Threw an insult here and a death threat there." He joked, everyone gaped. "Kidding kidding, just death threats!" He smiled, everyone else just looked at him like, 'is he in his right mind?!' A moment later Alfred walked din, everyone except Patrick glared at him evilly. He took no notice of it and walked back to his table and began to talk to his friends. Patrick kept his head down, picking around his food with his fork.

Ten minutes later everyone stood up to head back to class, Patrick slightly nervous because Gilbert wasn't in the next class and Alfred was. He headed towards room 310 for Algebra where he was seated next to the boy that was talking to Gilbert earlier. He glared over at Patrick who shrunk back.

"I'm Roderich." He said simply, Patrick looked up at him, "And I am from Austria. I am only telling you this because I like to know everybody in the school, do not fool yourself to think that we are friends." Patrick nodded slowly, not understanding his reasons.

"I'm Patrick, and I'm from Northern Ireland." Patrick said clearly, feeling the need for this boy to think something other than he was a weak kid. The Australian nodded.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way I can ignore you and know whom I am ignoring." He said simply, turning back around to face the front, Patrick made no move to stop him. The class went normally enough, the teacher was old and boring and he spit when he said his P's. Alfred was throwing wads of paper at Patrick the entire time just to annoy him, but the teacher caught it.

"Mr. Kirkland, is Mr. Jones bothering you?" He asked in an old, worn out voice.

"No sir" Patrick said, refusing to give Alfred another detention and another reason to hate him, he heard Alfred 'hmph' behind him as in saying, 'What? Too scared to rat me out?' 'Yes' Patrick agreed mentally.

The rest of the class was calm and boring and Patrick rather enjoyed it. He took wonderful notes and got praised twice for already knowing what the teacher was teaching. Alfred frowned both times considering he could barely keep up with what was being taught.

After 2 more periods of wadded paper and under the breath insults there was the last class of the day; one that Patrick already knew he was going to dread; PE. He slowly walked towards the dungeon, his knuckles white from gripping the straps of his bag so tightly. Thankfully his locker was the one furthest away from Alfred's although it was right next to Roderich, but Patrick was almost sure he could handle that. Another bonus was that Gilbert and Toris were in his class.

He quickly changed into the black gym shorts and the white t-shirt and headed towards the gym teachers office as instructed.

"Um, sir? You asked to see me?" Patrick said, his head slipping through the crack in the door.

"Yes, come in." He said sternly, Patrick shivered at the coldness in his voice. He stood there as his teacher looked at him from his feet to his head as if inspecting him. "I just wanted to tell you good luck for your first day in gym, some boys-" his eyes strayed to Alfred who was chatting with Roderich, "Can be quite… rough in dodge ball." He said, Patrick nodded and silently walked out of the room. 'Dodge ball, really?' Patrick thought, 'people are just out to get me today aren't they?' Patrick nervously walked towards the gym.

The second he got in Gilbert and Toris motioned him over to a team with green jerseys over.

"Hey, be on our team!" Gilbert demanded, tossing an old green jersey with holes in it towards him. He nodded and slipped it on over his head. Almost immediately after that the games begun and the green team with 10 players went up against the black team who had 12 players. A whistle blew somewhere within the huge chamber and the bright red dodge balls flew like bullets. Patrick did his best to chuck some of them, hitting two people; each time Gilbert slapping him on the back and saying, "Good job!" It took Patrick a minute to notice that Alfred was on the other team and was aiming all of his dodge balls towards Patrick. But Patrick was wiry and dodged bullet after bullet.

Alfred stopped for a moment to look for another ball and gave Patrick side to wheeze and cough after repeatedly jumping, ducking, and swerving. But Patrick knew something was bad when he saw Alfred whispering to Roderich whom nodded and took one of the two dodge balls out of Alfred's hands.

It seemed the Australian had deadly aim as well because another bullet came spiraling towards Patrick's head and he ducked, just in tie to see another aimed for his stomach. "Oof!" Patrick was hit square in the stomach and was sent stumbling backwards coughing. He slowly walked over to the benches, still coughing. He watched the game in interest, Gilbert was a pro at it and Toris wasn't half bad either; both of them holding their side up and hitting person after person. Another 10 minutes and Toris was hit and he joined Patrick on the benches, wheezing slightly as well. Patrick looked up at the teams to find that only one person remained on each team; Gilbert and Alfred. Both boys were shooting bullet-like dodge balls at eachother; both dodging. Patrick thought that it would never end, but it did. Gilbert was caught off guard and hit in the neck.

Alfred pumped his fists in the air, "WOO HOO I WIN, YOU ALL SUCK!" He boasted, out of a bit of rage out of Alfred hurting his friend Patrick grabbed one of the red balls and chucked it at Alfred who didn't see it coming until it hit him in the side, causing him to yelp out of surprise and go tumbling forward; landing on his butt. The entire class burst out laughing and Patrick quickly turned his body so Alfred couldn't tell he did it. Of course Gilbert had seen who had thrown it and was attempting to laugh, but his neck was hurting so he stuck to rolling on the floor. Alfred looked around; the pits of hell were burning in his eyes. No one ratted Patrick out though which he was thankful for. And Patrick was also thankful that the gym teacher didn't see that.

Alfred walked over to Patrick, steaming. "You did that didn't you?!" He yelled, grabbing Patrick by his shirt and dragging him closer. Patrick cried out and fell back when he felt Alfred's fist contact with his face.

"JONES!" The teacher called out, he stopped in mid-swing, his second fist never making contact.

"Principal's office NOW!" He yelled, Alfred slowly uncurled his fist and let go of Patrick's shirt, Patrick slowly sat back on the bleachers. Alfred slowly walked out and Gilbert ran over to him.

"Are you okay?! Oh god, you're bleeding!" He said, inspecting Patrick's bleeding cheek. "Why did you do that?!" He asked worriedly.

"I dunno, he said that we sucked…" Patrick lied, hiding his real reason. '_Because I was mad he hurt you.'_ Patrick thought, but that little piece of information could stay hidden. Gilbert stood up and grabbed Patrick's arm lightly.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." He said, pulling him into the boys empty locker room. He sat the bleeding boy down on a bench and got a wet towel, slowly wiping away the blood.

"Mein Gott. Your first day here and you got decked. Impressive." He said, laughing. Suddenly, both boys were laughing happily, for a moment not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the boys finished laughing and cleaning the blood off of Patrick's face they decided togo to Patrick's house to relax and hang out. The were leaving the school when Gilbert stopped and began to walk back.

"Hey, I forgot something. I'll be right back." He said, running back in the direction of the school, Patrick nodded and leaned up against the wall. A moment later he heard footsteps and looked to see if it was Gilbert. Nope, of course it had to be Alfred. Patrick swung his head back and forth for a place to hid, but there was none. Alfred looked up from kicking a stone and saw Patrick, an evil grin appeared on his face. Patrick gulped but stood his ground, only to be shoved into the wall by Alfred.

"You are in SO much trouble!" He hissed, holding his shirt with one hand, his other reeled back in a fist. Patrick closed his eyes as the fist hit his face, he yelped out but Alfred kept his grip, reeling his fist back again. "Do you even KNOW how much trouble you got me in?!" He hissed, kneeing him in the stomach; Patrick coughed and looked up; fear in his eyes. His fist struck again on his left cheek and he cried out in pain. Alfred released his shirt and Patrick slid to the ground, his hand covering his hurt cheek.

"I would continue but I see your boyfriend coming so, bye!" He said, bolting off. Patrick looked over confused, 'boyfriend? Who-' He saw Gilbert jogging towards him, he hadn't seen Alfred or the bruises yet.

"Hey, sorry I took so lo- Holy Fuck, what happened to you?!" He demanded, tears were already in Patrick's eyes.

"I-I don't understand w-why they hate m-me so much." He said, tears sliding down his cheeks and into the fresh cuts. Gilbert looked at him sadly and crouched down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert whispered into the crying boys ear, "Sorry I wasn't here to help." Patrick wrapped his arms around the boy, finding comfort in his embrace.

After a minute the tears subsided and he wiped them away, wincing when his hand ran over a fresh cut.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, concerned. Patrick slowly nodded and stood up.

"Do you still want to go to my place?" Patrick asked, and Gilbert nodded enthusiastically. They walked in silence, the dead leaves crunching under their feet. 10 minutes later they came up to a normal enough looking house, two stories, all brick, with nice big sun windows on a part of the bottom level. They opened the gate and walked in the house, Gilbert noted the nice wood floors and vaulted ceilings.

"Oi! How'd your first day go little bro?!" A loud voice boomed, both boys turned to see a loud man hop down the staird who looked a lot like Patrick, only taller.

"Hello James." Patrick said, heading towards the stairs.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" He asked, noticing Patrick's bruises.

"Nothing." He said calmly, continuing to walk. Gilbert was still staring a bit.

"Umm, who are you?" Gilbert asked, referring to the tall man.

"Oh, me? I am the ever epic James Kirkland, I am from Scotland. And you are?" He stared Gilbert down.

"I am the ever awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, a friend of your brothers!" He said happily, beginning to follow Patrick up the stairs. James grabbed Patrick's arm.

"But seriously Brother, what happened?" He asked, a look of concern on his face. Gilbert noticed that he didn't want to tell his older brother; probably so he wouldn't worry him.

"Your little brother got in a fight with a school bully." Gilbert said, a look of horror covered James's face, "But don't you worry, he got some good punches in too." He said, only half lying.

"As long as you whacked 'em good too…" James said slowly, "But don't run into fights." He said, sounding parenting.

"Because I so WANTED to get decked…" He grumbled, heading up the steps, Gilbert following quickly behind.

"Nice to meetcha!" Gilbert half yelled, disappearing up the steps. Gilbert stepped into his room to see it was completely normal, dark blue walls and a white bed with a bed stand. It was surprisingly normal. "Wow, normal much?" Gilbert joked and Patrick grinned.

"I've only been here for a week, I haven't had time to make it seem like my room." He said happily, plopping down on the neat bed sheets and tossing his back pack down on the floor.

"So, just you and your brother live here?" Gilbert wondered.

"For the most part, I have 3 other brothers but they rarely come to visit." Patrick explained, Gilbert nodded.

"So anyways, show me where your bathroom is so I can fix your face." Gilbert said, walking to the door.

"My face is fine." Patrick argued.

"And that's why there's blood all over it." He said, pulling Patrick down the long hall; randomly opening every door until he found the bathroom.

"Sit on the sink." Gilbert said, Patrick hopped up on the edge and sighed tiredly. Gilbert grabbed a towel and wet it, putting his hand under his chin to tilt up his head so he could get a better view of the cuts.

"Man, he got you good." Gilbert said, slowly wiping away off of the blood and leaning in closer to inspect the wound. Patrick blushed slightly as their noses were almost touching.

"Um, I'm sure it's a better than it looks." Patrick half whispered considering how close they were.

"Still, Alfred is gonna pay big time." Gilbert said, frowning; wiping away a bit more dried blood. Patrick looked into Gilbert's eyes, anger burned inside of them.

"Eh, don't egg him on." Patrick said.

"Beating the snot out of him isn't egging him on." Gilbert said, putting a band aid on the deepest cut on his cheek. "There, did he hit you anywhere else?" Gilbert asked, standing up strait.

"Just once in the stomach, but I doubt it did that mu-" He was cut off by his friend.

"Let me see." Gilbert said calmly, stepping towards him.

"Really, it's no prob-"

"Let me see it." Gilbert said again. Patrick sighed but pulled up his shirt, Gilbert gasped when he saw the black bruise on his stomach.

"That's not nothing!" He said, still gaping at the big bruise. Patrick winced in pain, not noticing until now how much his stomach hurt.

"That's it, that bastard is gonna die!" He growled, still staring at the boys stomach. Patrick pulled his shirt down; blushing at how the boy had been staring at his stomach so intently. And yes, he had noticed Gilbert's eyes were moving up his body rather than staring at the bruise the whole time.

"Hey, lets just go sit in my room or something." Patrick said, hopping down from the sink's top and walking down to his room. He opened his door, but the one bad thing about his room was the draft. It was so strong that it could slam the door in your face literally. Of course Patrick forgot that face and the door slammed shut, the door knob hitting the bruise.

"Ack!" He coughed, falling back in pain. Gilbert quickly caught him and looked down at him in concern.

"You okay?" He asked, they were almost nose to nose and Patrick blushed slightly.

"Fine, yeah. It just caught me off guard." He mumbled, staring into the Prussians crimson red eyes before standing up and walking into the room; making sure not to let the door slam shut. He slowly sat on the bed, his stomach now in an enormous amount of pain.

"I would suggest laying down." Gilbert said, Patrick gladly heeded the advice and lay on his back. Gilbert lay down next to him, putting his arms under his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"So… How many times did Alfred hit you in total today so I can double that and then deliver it?" Gilbert asked, looking over at Patrick.

"Really, don't worry about it. Kill them with kindness right?" He said, Gilbert snickered.

"I find that a claw hammer is much more efficient." The Prussian joked and both and both boys broke out laughing until Patrick was grasping his stomach in pain; still laughing.

They lay side by side, smiles still on their faces.

"Hey, I better get going." Gilbert said, sitting up and sighing.

"Aww, so soon?" Patrick asked, Gilbert chuckled.

"I know, I know. I'm awesome, but have no fear I shall see you in school tomorrow!" Gilbert said, running out. "Byeee" He said, his voice fading as he ran down the stairs. Patrick sighed and closed his eyes; wishing that the Prussian's eyes would leave his head. The picture of the beautiful crimson eyes were permanently burned into his head. Then again, not a bad thing to fall asleep to.

James walked in an hour later, "Hey, brought you dinner since your mortally wounded and all." He said, setting down a box of something from Bojangles.

"Mh not mortally wounded." Patrick said, ripping open the bag and chowing down; drained after the day's events.

"Whatever, do you care to explain exactly HOW you got in a fight?" He asked, seriousness leaking into his voice.

"Ugh, I don't even know. Some guy just decided he didn't like me." Patrick said honestly. James stared into his eyes, debating whether or not he was telling the truth. He nodded, believing the wounded boy.

"Well let me know if you feel worse or you need anything." James said, standing up.

"Thanks, you really are an awesome older brother." Patrick said, laying back down and looking out the window; it looked like it was nighttime. James nodded and left the room.

"Sweet dreams~" He said before closing the door. Patrick sighed and closed his eyes; completely drained. Images of Gilbert ran through his head, he had been the only one that was nice to him and he was really grateful for that. A small smile appeared on his face, he hoped that he and Gilbert would always be friends. He drifted off with that happy thought in mind.

Gilbert walked out of Patrick's house, looking back at the house happily. He hoped that he and Patrick could always be friends. He walked through the shortcut in the woods to get home, loving the feel of the moons rays shining through the few remaining leaves. The moon was full, and the night was a warm one despite the fact that it was autumn. A few minutes later he arrived home, quietly slipping in the houses door and closing it with a soft 'click'.

"And where have you been?" Gilbert jumped at the harsh voice that appeared to be sitting in the old armchair.

"At a friend's, sir." Gilbert said, trying to show the upmost respect for his strict father.

"So a rebellious child like you can make friends huh? I don't believe it." His father stood up and walked near him. Gilbert took in the sight of his father who always looked more like his younger brother Ludwig than him. With blond hair and blue eyes.

"Nein sir, I did make a friend. His name is Patrick." He said calmly, his father glared at him before nodded.

"Very well then, do not get home this late again. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

"Yes sir, thank you and have a good night." Gilbert said, bolting up the stairs and closing the door behind him. He tossed his book bag down on the floor and plopped down on his old bed; the springs groaned in complaint under his weight.

Gilbert looked over to see his little canary Gilbird chirping at him happily.

"Hey little dude!" He said happily, letting the yellow bird fly and sit on his finger.

"Chirp!"

"I made a friend today!"  
"Chirp!" Gilbert took that as 'Awesome!'

"Yes, I am awesome!" He agreed, lying down on his bed; the little bird flying above him.

"Actually, a really good friend. I quite like him." Gilbert confessed.

"He has nice emerald eyes." The little canary chirped yet again.

"Sure! You should meet him soon!" Gilbert said happily, smiling up at the yellow birdie. Gilbert turned over and yawned.

"Well, good night." Gilbert said, already half asleep. He fell asleep to comforting thoughts, his mind had emerald green eyes bored into it as well. He smiled slightly, his eyes close.

"G'd night Patrick." He mumbled; falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey! So I would like to say something, on top of doing the Patrick and Gilbert thing I was wondering if I should add a Ludwig and Feliciano thing, just as a sideline. After all is good and well with Pattie and Gillie then I could add a page or two of Ludwig and Feliciano? Anyways, just let me know what you think. And this is just what I think but I love Alfred so every time he's like a bully I'm sitting here typing it saying, "Please don't Alfie ;~; ." It's killing me!

Oh and one more thing, I apologize that nothing goes on in this chapter and that it is so short. It's like 5 in the morning where I am so I promise to make the next one really really good, kay?

Chapter 4

Patrick found himself so excited to see Gilbert again that he left the house an hour early so he could wait outside for him, not really caring if Alfred showed up first. He walked to the school gates with a cup of tea and leaned up against the cold stone wall. He stood there, watching people walk by. He saw some guy with a bruised cheek and remembered he had one as well; his hand grazed the black bruise and he winced.

"Hey!" He turned to see a happy looking Prussian jog towards him. He kicked off of the wall and smiled.

"Good morning!" Patrick said happily. "What are you doing here? We have, like 45 minutes to wait until the gates open." The red-head pointed out.  
"Eh, felt like getting here awesomely early for a day!" Gilbert said, neither of the boys realized that they got there early for the same reason.

"So… Sleep well?" Patrick asked but then mentally slapped himself for asking such a dumb question.

"Awesomely!" He said in response, chugging the coffee in his hand. The two boys chatted for half an hour before they saw another person approach; Alfred.

"What do you want?" Gilbert hissed, wrapping his arm around Patrick and pulling him in closer like he was defending him. Patrick blushed when he was pulled closer to Gilbert.

"Calm down bro, I just got angry yesterday in gym. It won't happen again." He said calmly, his backpack slung over his shoulder; everyone had their school uniforms on which consisted of navy blue plaid pants and a white t-shirt.

"Oh? So why does Patrick have a huge bruise on his stomach eh? I thought you only hit him on the cheek in gym." Gilbert spat. Alfred's face never changed from the calm state.

"How should I know?" He said calmly.

"Patrick, how did you get that bruise?" Alfred asked, giving him a 'I'll kill you if you tell' look. Patrick's face paled a great bit.

"D-Dodge ball I g-guess." He stammered, shaking in a bit of fear.

"See? I didn't do anything! Stop making me out as the bad guy when in actuality I'm the hero!" Alfred said the last few words proudly. Gilbert looked in Patrick's terrified emerald green eyes and realized what had just happened.

"Why you-" Gilbert spat, "Don't you threaten him!" He half yelled, pulling Patrick closer to him.

"Am I threatening you?" Alfred asked, giving the same look. Patrick weakly shook his head.

"See, I did nothing wr-_" _Patrick finally got his footing in where he was.

"You DID hit me yesterday in the stomach and you WERE just threatening me!" He spat, pushing himself away from a surprised Gilbert and took a step closer to Alfred. "And I want you to STOP!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Alfred angrily. Alfred frowned and took a step closer to him, but Patrick was still angry so he stood his ground. Alfred shoved him up against a wall.

"Don't you tell me what to do, Weasley!" He spat, of course he didn't have time to punch him before Gilbert's fist had contacted with Alfred's jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

"Stay AWAY from him!" Gilbert hissed, stepping closer to Alfred who had regained his legs and was rubbing his jaw. Patrick could tell this was about to turn to hell, but thankfully at that exact moment the gates opened and Patrick grabbed Gilbert's hand; dragging him into the school.

Once they were 50 feet away from Alfred, Patrick stopped running and turned to face Gilbert.

"D-Do not g-get in fights for m-me." He said, breathing heavily. Gilbert was in a bit better shape and seemed to be perfectly alright.

"I won't let him hurt you." He said calmly, grabbing Patrick's hand and leading him over to a bench so he could sit down.

"Aww, look at the love!" They hadn't noticed Alfred standing behind them. Gilbert immediately stood up and clenched his fists. Patrick grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Don't fight for me." He whispered, standing up.  
"What do you want?" Patrick asked calmly, staring into Alfred's cold blue eyes.

"Nothin much, just wanted to see the lovebirds!" He said teasing, both Patrick's and Gilbert's faces lit up slightly.

"Not lovebirds." Gilbert mumbled, still glaring hatefully at Alfred.

"Well, I'll leave now." He said, walking away. Both Gilbert and Patrick stood there gaping. Both boys began to walk to class in silence; still a bit ruffled by the 'lovebird' comment.

"So…" Patrick said, trying to start a conversation. Gilbert turned his head to look at him.

"So, what's your family like?" Patrick finally asked looking at the Albino.

"Oh, uh… One younger brother, a father, my mother left when I was little so she's living large somewhere." He said, Patrick looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry about your mother." The red-head said slowly.

"Don't bother yourself over it. So anyhow, what about your parents?" Gilbert asked. Patrick looked at his shoes.

"They uh… A big disease struck a couple of months ago and they both were claimed by it." Patrick said slowly, he could feel his hands shaking. This wasn't that long ago. Gilbert seemed to notice how upset the boy was so he quickly wrapped his arms around the red-head.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He whispered into Patrick's ear, hugging the boy tightly. Patrick hugged him back, loving the feeling of his embrace. They broke apart a minute later, both blushing furiously.

"W-well we should get to class." Gilbert said, starting to walk towards the school building.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Just to let you guys know school starts soon so I won't be updating quite as fast. Oh, another thing; if you guys have a pairing you want me to write about don't hesitate to let me know! (Again, "No Alfie no! ;~; ) Just to let you know, I'm no football player so if what they do in the game makes no sense or that's not how you play football I apologize. I'm usually on the bleachers when we play it in school.

And as promised, a very good chapter. And more good news! I might be able to squeeze in another chapter tonight, but no promises. Everyone comment so I know you're out there even if you just say 'awesome' Come on everybody, for Gillie!

Chapter 5

Gilbert and Patrick arrived to homeroom five minutes late, both still had a bit of blush dancing on their cheeks. The teacher looked up to see who had arrived late and then leafed through papers until she found her attendance sheet and marked them tardy, neither of them really minding. Gilbert walked over to a window seat and sat down, Patrick sitting next to them. They rifled through their bags and took out there notebooks; quickly writing to catch up on notes.

Alfred was sitting in the back, thinking of how he could mess with Patrick. _'Can't do it with the albino around, so… We'll just have to change that.' _ Horrible ideas filled Alfred's head as he thought of ways to separate the two boys for a day so he could get to Patrick.

First period came and went, second, third, and forth passed as well. Patrick was becoming worrisome over the fact that Alfred hadn't messed with him all that day. Gilbert was a bit on edge as well; making sure that Patrick was never alone for too long. They were even more surprised when lunch came and nothing happened; Alfred didn't touch or even look at them.

"He's got something planned." Gilbert mumbled, sending a death glare at Alfred. Alfred looked at him innocently. "Something really bad." He mumbled; Patrick nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes trained on his food.

After lunch ended they had 5th period, Patrick had Alfred in his class instead of Gilbert which made him exceedingly worried. Gilbert was worried too, giving him all kinds of tips like, "Stay with someone, get a desk next to the teacher." And so on. They diverged and Patrick half ran to his next class to avoid Alfred; but he realized that Alfred wasn't even following him. _'Oh god, he's gonna kill me' _Patrick thought nervously, taking a seat right next to the teacher as advised by Gilbert.

Patrick couldn't believe that he had left him alone for the entire period! Patrick glanced back once to see him writing something and grinning manically and Patrick's stomach dropped.

Ten minutes later Patrick walked out of fifth period, his head shaking back and forth looking for Gilbert who came bolting down the hallway.

"You okay?" Was the first thing he asked, Patrick nodded.

"He didn't do ANYTHING!" Patrick said, hardly believing it himself.

"Ha! I knew it, my awesomeness scared him off!" Gilbert proclaimed happily and Patrick couldn't help but to laugh. Gilbert looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing happily. Both boys laughs slowly subsided to giggles and they walked down to gym class, completely at ease.

They got down to gym and changed, laughing happily over some stupid joke Gilbert had told. They walked out to the field; today was football. The gym teacher divided the entire gym class into two teams, jerseys and no jerseys. Of course Alfred was on the opposing team but for some reason Patrick felt better, he truly felt like he had decided to back off.

The ball was thrown into the mob of everyone and the game began, Alfred had the ball in his possession and was already heading towards the goal. He got halfway there and got blocked by Gilbert so he chucked the ball at one of his teammates. Patrick caught it before the chubby team member could have it in his possession and ran towards the opposite goal. Alfred had an axe murder's look on his face as he tried to chase after Patrick; thankfully Patrick was scrawnier and quicker than Alfred. Alfred finally was within arm's length of Patrick when he threw it to Gilbert, the ball spiraling perfectly in the air. Alfred looked absolutely murderous and tackled Gilbert whom had not even seen Alfred coming. There was a squabble for the ball, Patrick looked over at the coach like, 'Are you going to pull them OFF of each other?!' But the coach was reading! Freaking reading! The fight for the ball became more; the ball rolled under the bleachers unwanted as both boys were just fighting.

Everyone was circled around them shouting, "Fight fight fight!" 'How stereotypical!' Patrick thought, elbowing his way through the crowd to stop them. He got there just in time to see Alfred kick Gilbert's chest; there was an awful crack and Gilbert grabbed his chest in pain. 'Oh god' Patrick thought, knowing he had broken a rib. Gilbert fell to his knees, coughing in pain. Alfred was smiling like a madman, about to kick him in the chest again when Patrick punched Alfred as hard as he could on the face. Which apparently, was pretty freaking hard considering he stumbled back with his hand to his nose which was bleeding profusely.

The coach finally saw it and ran over, trying to pull Alfred off of Patrick who were both punching at each other, Alfred's nose bleeding all over the both of them. Gilbert was still on the floor in pain.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, Alfred stopped his fist in mid swing which was about to contact with Patrick's already bruised from the day before face. The coach grabbed Alfred by the back of the neck and yanked him off of Patrick and Patrick ran over to the coughing Gilbert.

"Oh god, are you okay?!" He asked, kneeling besides him; putting a hand on his friends back.

"I-I've b-been b-better." He stuttered, his entire body shaking; his eyes closed tightly in pain.

The coach ran over and picked Gilbert up, bolting to the nurses office and to probably call an ambulance. Alfred slowly walking to the nurses as well, Patrick happily noted Alfred's nose was broken. All happiness melted when he saw the nurses car race off with Gilbert in the back; Patrick guessed a broken rib wasn't ambulance worthy.

Patrick stood there for a moment before realizing he was hurt as well; his shoulder hurt and there was a huge bruise forming and there was a cut on his forehead with a small stream of blood dripping out. Toris broke free of the crowd and ran over to Patrick whom was standing there bleeding staring at where the car that Gilbert was in used to be.

"Oh fuck, that was insane!" He said, not sounding like he usually did. Toris looked over at his bleeding friend. "Well, the principal will find you soon enough. Let's go clean your face first." He said, guiding his bleeding friend into the nurse's office.

"Um, is it okay that we're in here without the nurse?" Patrick asked, re-gaining the ability to speak.

"Yeah, I used to have asthma so she is used to me being in here. She won't mind." He said, pulling a box of band aids out. He quickly cleaned off the blood and put a bandage on the wound on his forehead. Patrick winced once or twice and wished that it was Gilbert that would be putting the bandages on him. He remembered how gentle he was and how his hands felt on his face when cleaning off the blood. He blushed at the thought and looked around the office which was a small cramped place with 2 places to lie down.

The second Toris was done the gym teacher burst in, "Patrick, principal's office, now." He said, standing in the doorway and staring. Patrick slowly stood up and walked out. When he passed his gym teacher the older man put a hand on his shoulder, "I saw what happened, good job kid." He whispered before walking off. Patrick was stunned for a moment before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and walked into the principal's office surely. 'I did nothing wrong.' He thought surely, but that thought dissolved a bit when he saw James, Alfred, and older man that looked like Alfred, and the principal standing there; glaring at him. He noticed that Alfred had a bandage over his nose and it was turning black. Alfred was giving him a death glare, Patrick smirked at him and walked in; feeling much more comfortable.

"Finally you got here." The principal said, taking a seat. "I would like to discuss what happened a minute ago on the football field. Alfred would you care to explain since you were in the midst of the fight?"

Alfred stood up proudly, "I would love too." He said, leaning against the large circular desk. "Gilbert attacked me, I defended. Then his little friend-" He yanked his head to motion towards Patrick, "Got mad and attacked me, breaking my oh so beautiful nose." He boasted, Patrick gaped at the lie.

"That's his version." Patrick said calmly, refusing to lose his cool. "That's not what happened." Everyone's eyes turned to him, Alfred didn't lose his cool; he just sat back down.

"Please do tell." The principal said, James was looking at him, giving him the 'Please tell me that ass wasn't right' look. Patrick cleared his throat and spoke:

"Alfred tackled Gilbert for the ball, not the other way around. Alfred threw the first punch, so Gilbert punched back. After that it stopped being about the ball and they were fighting. I broke through the crowd and saw Gilbert was already on the floor with his broken rib and Alfred was about to kick him AGAIN. So I punched Alfred which broke his nose. Alfred hit me back and that's when the coach stepped in." He said truthfully. Everyone looked from him to Alfred to him again.

"You said there was a crowd, so how could you see what went on?" The principal questioned; trying to find the truth.

"There wasn't a crowd from the beginning, which started right before Gilbert got hurt. I saw when, what, and how it started." Patrick said, glaring at Alfred. He knew he would physically regret this later; but he couldn't give a shit.

"That's a lie." Alfred said coolly, still glaring at Patrick. The principal looked back and forth.

"I am sorry Patrick, but Alfred has a good history and I've known him for a very long time. I have to believe him-" Patrick cut the principal off.

"With all due respect sir, ask anyone! They will tell you the same story I told!" He said, then remembered something. Almost everyone was Alfred's friend, they would vouch for him and not Gilbert. Alfred smirked, knowing he had won.

"Very well, I will call in one of my best students who can vouch." HE said and stood up, walking over and using the phone. Alfred looked over with a triumphant look; Patrick wanted to hit him again. The principal walked over.

"I called him, he should be here momentarily." The principal said. Alfred was smiling despite his nose, knowing almost everyone out there was his ally. Patrick's head twisted around to see who had opened the door and who would be ruining his friends future here. Patrick had never been so happy to see the person in his life.

"Toris!" Patrick said happily, Alfred's smile disappeared and his face went completely white.

"W-With all due respect sir, can we really trust him? I mean, he's a good friend of Gilber-" Alfred tried to weakly protest.

"Nonsense Alfred, Toris is the schools top student, he would never lie. Now Mr. Laurinatis, please tell us the entire story please." The principal said, the Lithuanian nodded.

"Alfred tackled Gilbert for the ball. Alfred threw the first punch, Gilbert punched back. After that it the ball was forgotten and they were fighting. Why exactly, I couldn't tell you. Patrick broke through the crowd and saw Gilbert was already out of the fight and Alfred was about to kick him again even though he had already lost the fight. So Patrick punched Alfred to stop him from hurting Gilbert further. Alfred hit Patrick back and then they were fighting and that's when the coach stepped in and stopped it all." He explained, Alfred was milk white and Patrick had never wanted to hug the frail looking boy as much as he wanted to right then.

"I am going to trust you, let me ask once again just to be sure. That exactly happened?"

"Yes sir. Exactly like that."

"Very well, Patrick I apologize for doubting you." A huge grin broke out oh Patrick's face.

"No problem sir!" He said happily, smirking at the paled American. Patrick found great joy in the way Alfred's father looked like he was going to murder him.

"Parents, how you deal with your kids is up to you." The principal said.

"Come on kiddo, lets go get some ice cream!" James boasted, standing up and beginning to walk out. Patrick could tell he was happy to know that Patrick wasn't lying.

Patrick passed Toris, "Thanks" He said gratefully.

"I only told the truth." Toris said shyly.

"But still, thanks." Patrick bumped into James's back, not noticing that he had stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing Mr. Principal. I have reason to believe that Alfred has been physically bullying Patrick; so please do consult him about that and let me know when you need to see the bruises an Patrick from yesterdays squabble!" With that James proudly walked out of the room. Patrick almost burst out laughing at how completely dead Alfred was going to be. Patrick rushed out of the room after his older brother.

"I think you just got me in more trouble with Alfred." Patrick said, still happy.

"Little Bro, you broke his nose. I doubt I did much damage!" He joked and both boys were laughing happily until Patrick remembered Gilbert.

"Hey, can we please go to the hospital to see Gilbert?" He asked, looking up at his older brother.

"He is probably being helped right now. Lets go get some ice cream and then we can go see him." James proclaimed.

"Can we bring him some ice cream?" Patrick asked.

"I dun see why not!" James said happily. "So he's a good friend?" He asked, a bit more serious.

"He got a rib broken because he stood up to Alfred for me, yes we are very good friends." Patrick said, remembering the pained look on Gilbert's face; he immediately felt bad about Gilbert being hurt because of him.

"yep, that's a good friend." His brother said, but with a bit of sympathy in his voice. The brothers walked in silence, heading towards the car. Patrick wanted to go through a drive-thru to get the ice cream so he could go see Gilbert but his older brother reminded him that it would probably be a while until they could do so. Patrick's brother had to constantly remind him that broken ribs were easy to fix and then he went into a story about how he had broken a rib and how it was actually fun after he got back from the hospital he had gotten sweets and he got to stay in bed until it had healed.

"But I heard that you can't do anything to fix a rib, you just have to wait until it heals and isn't that supposed to be really really painful?" Patrick asked half-heartedly; already knowing the answer. James sighed.

"Yeah, that's right. But I can let you stay home with him if you want to." James suggested, trying to make his little brother feel better. Patrick nodded.

"But then, why is he in a hospital if they can't do anything about it?" Patrick questioned.

"Umm, they just want to do a scan to make sure that no bone fragments are in his lungs or anything else." He said, Patrick quickly began to fear the worse. "B-But don't think about that, its like a one in a million thing!" He said, quickly trying to cover his hurtful words. Patrick was off in his own world already; looking out the window. They finished off their ice cream and Patrick quickly got some chocolate ice cream for Gilbert; having no idea what he liked.

Ten minutes later they were in the parking lot for the hospital. Patrick had to force himself to walk besides his brother instead of bolting for the door. _'It's a one in a million thing, he's fine' _Patrick thought, but all his luck seemed to have been taken up with Alfred earlier. They walked to the front desk and asked about him.

"I'm sorry, he is in surgery right now. A bit of bone got to his lungs-" The lady cut herself off when she saw the stare she was given by James that said, 'Shut the fuck up' "But, he should be fine." She said, directing the words of hope to Patrick whom had gone increasingly pale. He nodded and walked over to the lounge, plopping down in a chair and sighed. He looked up at James who was leaning up against the wall.

"You can go home, this may take a while. I can call you when I'm ready to leave." Patrick gave him a 'I wanna be alone' glare and his older brother nodded.

"And thanks, for everything." Patrick said, his brother smiled and waved; the sliding doors closing behind him. Patrick sighed again and put his head in his hands; closing his eyes. He heard someone sit besides him and he opened his eyes to see a boy and his father; both had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. The father looked much less concerned than the young boy who kept glancing at the door to the operating rooms. The father on the other hand was glancing through a magazine.

"Father, how can you not be worried sick?! Gilbert could e seriously hurt!" The boy scolded.

"Wait, did you say Gilbert?" Patrick said hopefully, the boy looked over; just realizing someone was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, my older brother…." He said, sounding wary at telling a complete stranger that.

"That's who I'm waiting for!" Patrick said, "I'm a good friend of his, Pa-"

"Oh, you're Patrick, nice to meet you!" The boy said, already knowing his name. "My brother talks a lot about you." He said, smiling at the red-head. Patrick blushed at the comment.

"Oh, you must be his brother Ludwig." Patrick said slowly.

"That would be me." The boy said. "So, do you know what happened? The school was very vague." He said, Patrick nodded.

"He got in a fight with a guy named Alfred, Alfred was the one that started the fight. After Gilbert got his rib broken Alfred was about to hit him again," Ludwig inhaled strongly in a gasp.

"Who stopped him?!" He demanded, "I have to thank them!" Patrick shyly raised his hand.

"I did, I punched him and broke his nose." Ludwig sat there gaping and then hugged him briefly.

"My greatest thanks." He said, pulling away, Patrick nodded. "And I suppose that's what happened to your face…"

"Oh, some of it. Alfred has been a bit of a bully. Me getting hit by him isn't new." Patrick said ashamed, looking down at his hands.

"And I'm guessing that's why he got in a fight." Both boys looked at the father; hearing him speak for the first time. "To protect you." He hissed unhappily at Patrick who shrunk back a great bit.

"Yes sir." Patrick said slowly.

"Pathetic, if someone can't protect themselves then there is no need for someone else to protect them. I thought I taught him that." His father stood up, "I have no obligation to stay and wait for a son like that, come Ludwig. I have important things to do."

Ludwig looked absolutely horrified at the thought, "No! He is my brother, I will wait. You may leave, I can walk home." He said, remaining sitting. His father nodded and walked out. Ludwig looked back at Patrick who was staring down at his feet; his eyes wet.

"Take no notice to him, he gets like this." The blond said, trying to make the almost crying boy feel better. Patrick nodded and looked up at the door; waiting for someone to tell them that Gilbert was fine, and that everything was great.

Patrick's least favorite person in the world walked through the entrance doors; Alfred.

"That's the guy that hurt Gilbert." Patrick hissed at Ludwig. The boy looked over at him and his eyes narrowed in instant hate. Patrick was a tad surprised to see Alfred's father walk in behind him. Alfred was staring at the floor until he was Patrick and Ludwig sitting down, his father urged him to walk to them. He stumbled towards the two boys giving him hateful glares.

"Where's Gilbert?" He asked, avoiding eye contact. Both boys gaped at him.

"And why in the world should we tell you?" Both boys spat at the same time.

"Dad wants me to apologize, even though breaking a rib isn't that bad. He gets to go home and rest. Now," He paused like the next word hurt his throat, "please tell me what room he is in."

"Why don't you try the emergency room? Last time I checked he's open on a table getting a piece of bone out of his lung." Patrick hissed, really wanting to hit the American. With those words the boy looked up from the ground and looked into the Irish boys eyes.

"B-But it's just a broken rib! He wouldn't need surgery for tha-"

"He would if you hit him so hard that you lodged bone in his lung." Ludwig said calmly, knowing that their words were actually getting to the boy. The American paled a great bit.

"…" Alfred stood there for a minute, realizing how much damage he had done. Gilbert was a nice lad and half the school liked him; having that boy against him wouldn't be good for him. The thought's left Alfred's head, _'Stop being so self-centered!'_ He thought, pulling out a piece of paper and writing his phone number on it. "Just call me when he wakes up." He said.

"And WHY should we do that?" Patrick asked.

"I know you may not believe it but Gilbert and I were friends in elementary school and I would just like to make sure that he is alright." Alfred said, looking softly into the boys eyes. Patrick sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He said, Alfred smiled slightly and walked out, briefly explaining to his father that he would come back when Gilbert was alright.

The second Alfred left a doctor walked through the emergency doors; both boys stood up and walked over to her.

"Please come with me, we have something to discuss." She said, a slightly sad look on her face. Patrick's stomach dropped. _'Oh no'_ Patrick thought, before bolting off to find his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I bet you guys love me for posting twice in one day eh? Well consider it my gift, tomorrow I start high school and I won't be posting every night. Probably just for a few weeks until I fall into my school rut and get used to it. So yeah, you guys gotta tell me if I should do the Ludwig Feliciano thing!

Chapter 6

Patrick walked several steps ahead of the doctor, turning to ask what direction each time he came to a fork in the road. The entire time he became more and more fearful, the doctor seemed to notice why he was so scared.

"Your friend isn't dead." She said quietly, pointing left. Patrick felt a great amount of stress leave his shoulders and nodded as a thank you. Ludwig's face regained a bit of color after hearing it. Patrick could tell he was the 'remain silent in crisis's' kind of guy. They finally found him laying unconscious in a room. The doctor looked up at them.

"Are you two the only ones that came? I remember calling a father." He said, holding a chart.

"My father wasn't free, he sends his apologies." Ludwig said calmly, as if he was used to lying. The doctor nodded and looked down at Gilbert, Patrick's heart hurt to see his friend lying in a bed with an IV in his arm.

"Okay then. We removed the bone in his lung, but halfway through his lung started bleeding a bit. Nothing big to worry about." Both boys were looking lost, having no clue if he was alright or not. The doctor smiled kindly, "He'll be alright, we will just keep him here overnight to monitor him and he should be in the clear to go home tomorrow." The man dressed in a white coat and dark blue scrubs said. The color flooded back into their faces.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time, the doctor nodded and headed out of the room. Patrick sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at his pale friend. Could Alfred really of done all of this? Ludwig stood next to his brothers bed, brushing a lock of hair out of his brothers face. Ludwig smiled softly at his sleeping brother.

"I have to go now, I just wanted to make sure he was alright. I apologize for having to leave." Ludwig said, walking towards the door.

"You sure? I'm sure he would love to see you when he woke up." Patrick said, a bit shocked that the boy was leaving so soon.

"I have to get back to father and cool him down. And I'm positive he would rather your face being the first thing he sees when he wakes up." Ludwig said before walking out of the room and leaving the boy to sit there and blush. He looked back down at his friend. Gilbert's eyes were closed peacefully, his breathing slow and regular, but when he inhaled sharply once his face was covered in pain for a brief second before returning to his peaceful state. Patrick smiled at his friend, he had never seen his sleeping before; it was kinda cute. He shook his head and blushed vigorously, what was he thinking?! Patrick lay his head down on the side of the bed, using one hand as a pillow and one too hold Gilbert's hand. He smiled once more before drifting slowly off into sleep.

Gilbert's eyes slowly opened to see a red blur besides him; he blinked a couple of times to see it was Patrick. Gilbert tried to think of why he would be in a hospital bed then remembered. He was sitting on the bed making jokes with the doctors when out of nowhere he was coughing up blood. He heard someone say the bone must of hit his lung; he felt an excruciating pain in his chest before coughing up blood once more and passing out. He looked down to his chest to see bandages around him, the small notion caused Patrick's eyes to slowly open.

"You're awake!" He said happily, rubbing his eyes. Gilbert looked around the room.

"Guess I am." He said weakly, wincing as the simple task of breathing caused a bit of pain. "Did you wait here all night?" Gilbert asked, looking at his friend in amazement.

"Yeah, I was too worried to go home." He said, stretching. Gilbert blushed slightly but smiled.

"God, Alfred really got me. What stopped him from kicking me again?" Gilbert asked.

"I, erm. I broke his nose." Patrick said quietly. Gilbert stared at him and then broke out laughing; gasping in pain and clenching his chest at the same time.

"S-Stop hurting yourself!" Patrick said, patting his friends back to calm him down. Patrick realized tears were streaming out of his friends eyes as he was laughing because of the pain.

"G-God that h-hurts." He said, his laughing subsiding. He quickly wiped his tears away. "You broke his nose? Did someone get it on video?" He asked, looking up at his worried friend.

"No, god I hope no one did. After that heroic moment I got the shit beaten outa me." Patrick said, laughing lightly.

"So I guess my father didn't bother coming and my brother just glanced in my room before running out?" Gilbert asked, Patrick felt bad that Gilbert accepted that.

"No, your father came and then left and your brother was here with you for a while." Patrick said, Gilbert lazily looked over at the door giving it a 'I knew it' look.

"So anyhow, I was wondering what caused you and Alfred to get in that fight in the first place?" Patrick wondered, Gilbert looked at him.

"I guess a fight for a ball was a chance for each other to fight like we've been wanting to for quite a while." He shrugged, then winced in pain. Patrick had no idea that he was lying. Gilbert remembered what Alfred had whispered in his ear right before the first punch was thrown.

"_Right after I beat your ass at this game I think I'll go find your boyfriend and send him to the hospital. Sounds fun eh? Get to watch him be hooked up to machines." _Gilbert seriously wanted to kill Alfred for that.

"I almost forgot I have to call someone, I'll be right back." Patrick said, yanking out his phone ad heading out of the door. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Alfred speaking."

"He's awake."

-Click- End of conversation.

Patrick walked back into the room and smiled at Gilbert, Patrick sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him.

"So the doctors said you could leave today." He said, Gilbert nodded slowly, not seeming excited. Patrick couldn't stop himself from asking, "Hey, do you like your father?" Gilbert looked at him surprised.

"It's rather complicated, I guess I'm not all that fond of him; vice versa." Gilbert said bordly, trying to mask how much he really didn't like his father. "I guess I won't be getting five star treatment at home but he's alright." He lied. Patrick looked at him.

"James said you could stay at our house while you got better." Gilbert looked a bit shocked, "Only if you wanna." Patrick mumbled, looking away.

"I'd love to." Gilbert said happily, Patrick's head whipped up.

"R-Really?" Oh god James was gonna kill him, considering he never said Gilbert could stay.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" He said happily, both boys were content until Alfred walked into the room, looking out of place. Gilbert frowned and Patrick stood up, walking in front of Alfred.

"You wanted to say something?" Patrick asked icily.

"I would rather you remained outside while I talked to him." He said calmly. Patrick looked back at Gilbert who sighed and nodded. Patrick walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He took this opertunitly to call James.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call last night." Patrick said into the phone.

"No problem, are you ready to leave now?" Patrick hesitated.

"I told Gilbert he could come stay with us, can he please?" Silence.

"Why'd you do that brother?"

"He and his dad aren't on the best terms and I feel that he would get neglected there. Please?" He begged.

"Alright, I can come in an hour after my shift ends and I can come and get you both."

"Thanks brother."

*click*

Patrick walked back into the room to see Alfred drained of all color, Patrick looked down at Gilbert whom was deathly pale and his eyes were closed.

"What the fuck did you do?! Gilbert!" The boy remained unmoving.

-5 minutes earlier-

Patrick stepped out of the room and Gilbert focused his eyes onto Alfred.

"I don't care what you want, and I don't care what you say." Gilbert said calmly.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm so sorry." Gilbert stared up at the boy who's eyes were now trained on the floor; his head hung like a kicked puppy.

"I-I don't care what the hell you say!" Gilbert said, raising a hand to punch the guy, "You threatened to hurt Patrick, I don't care if you're sorry." He put all of his power into punching Alfred; who did nothing to stop the angry boy. Alfred looked up in surprise after it; no hateful words followed his punch. His eyes widened to see Gilbert's hand over his heart, his entire body shaking.

"O-Oww" He whispered before fainting, Patrick walked into the room.

"What the fuck did you do?! Gilbert!" He shouted.

-Current-

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" He said in his defense, but Patrick was ignoring him; shouting for a doctor. Many things happened in the next thirty seconds, four doctors ran in, checked Gilbert's non-existent pulse, and carted him to surgery. And in the midst of all of that Patrick had decked Alfred.

Patrick and Alfred walked back out to the waiting room, Patrick plopping down in a seat and putting his head in his hands again. Alfred took the seat next to him, he had ice pressed to his bruised jaw. They were silent for a moment until Alfred looked over to Patrick to see he was crying, silently sobbing. By now Alfred felt awful, when he kicked Gilbert he never meant to cause this much damage to Gilbert or to Patrick. Alfred wished that he could comfort the crying boy, but knew that he would only make it worse. A couple minutes later he stopped crying and took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, Alfred watched him from the corner of his eye.

"Hey James, Gilbert has to stay for a while so I'll be staying as well."

"What happened little brother?"

"I don't know."

"Do you need me there?"

"No."

James could tell that his younger brother had been crying, something he had never seen him do himself. So he asked a question that would tell him what he needed to know.

"Was Gilbert breathing the last time you saw him?"

"…N-N-N…" He couldn't spit the word out.

"I'll be there in 5."

*click*

Patrick sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, Alfred stared at him heartbroken over how much unneeded pain he'd caused. He just couldn't bring himself to apologize, knowing the words would mean nothing to the boy.

Five minutes later James arrived, wrapped up tightly in his coat; a look of concern covering his face. Patrick and he saw each other at the same time, Patrick stood up and walked to meet him halfway. His brother pulled him into a tight hug, sending a death glare to Alfred who looked back; absolute sadness covering his face.

"How is Gilbert?" He asked, pulling away from his younger brother slightly. Patrick shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." The younger brother whispered, heading off to the bathroom. James sighed and took a seat next to Alfred who was looking down at his hands.

"I have two minutes before I have to go find my brother sobbing in the bathroom, why are you here?" James asked, looking over at Alfred.

"I-I only came to apologize today." He whispered.

"Why would you do that?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"Gilbert and I were best friends in elementary school." He answered simply.

"I want to know why you were bullying my little brother; don't worry I won't hit you. It seems he's done that enough." Alfred looked up at him, deciding to tells someone his story, his reason.

"I… Was bullied big time in elementary school, Gilbert was my only friend; my best friend. Then in middle school we got in some stupid fight over some stupid girl. Our bridge was broken, we stopped hanging out, I never wanted to though. Then FINALLY in high school we were bonding again; the bridge was being re-built. And then your brother came and I got… so jealous. Gilbert immediately sided with HIM over ME who he had known his whole entire life! I…" Alfred looked down at his hands, his eyes damp, "I got jealous." He said in a smaller voice. James nodded.

"I have to go find my brother now." He said, heading towards the bathroom, the place was completely empty except for the last stall; the door locked shut. James walked over to it and listened; no noise at all. James remembered his parents calling him when Patrick was 12 or so. They had gone on and on about him, he remembered one thing. _"And he never cries! If he does he is amazing as masking his voice and face!" _So he could?

"Patrick, are you okay?"

"I am fine." His parents were right, completely blank.

"Open the door."

"I said I'm fine."

"And I said open the door, don't make me crawl under; these are new jeans."

*Click*

The door slowly opened to reveal Patrick; he looked completely alright except for the tears streaming down his face.

"You needed something?" His voice never wavering. James looked at his little brother, how much does a person have to cry until they learn how to conceal it? James pulled his younger brother into a bear hug. Patrick's resolve melted and he hugged his brother tightly, burying his face in his shoulder and sobbing.

"He'll be alright." James assured, running his hands through his brothers soft hair.

"N-No he won't, no one ever is!" He sobbed, muffled by his brother's jacket.

A minute later they broke apart, Patrick had calmed down as he wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm fine now, just give me a minute." Patrick said, his brother nodded and walked out of the room. Patrick leaned up against the sinks, rubbing his eyes clean of all tears. _'God, Alfred would laugh his face off if he saw me cry.' _He thought, and of course Alfred walked in. _'Fuck you fate, fuck you'_ Patrick thought, looked away.

"Are you okay?" Patrick stared at him, what did he just ask?

"F-Fine." Patrick answered a bit ruffled. Alfred opened then closed his mouth, debating if he should say something.

"I swear to god I didn't do anything to him." He said, Patrick nodded.

"I had a feeling."

"I won't be here, I have to go. If he gets better I seriously doubt he wants to see me." Alfred walked out, Patrick said nothing.

A minute later Patrick walked out and took a seat next to James, remaining silent.

"When he gets better, he can most defiantly stay over for however long he needs to." James said quietly.

At that moment a nurse walked out, "Come with me." She said, walking back through the doors, Patrick stood up and James began to.

"Let me do this alone." He said quietly, walking through the double doors alone. He didn't even need the nurse to get to Gilbert's room. He walked in to see Gilbert, alive. Relief shot through him until he noticed the grim faces on the doctors. All of them left but one.

"Take a seat son, this will take a while to explain." Patrick paled but sat down.

"We thought that it would take him at least 3 or more days to regain consciousness from the first surgery, no one has ever recovered as fast as he had. So we didn't think to tell you he couldn't move an inch of the delicate sutures we put in would break and one might hit the heart. The lad laying in the bed, every time something bad happened; it was a one in a million chance. He is exceedingly unc-"

"I don't give a fuck what happened or why you guys FORGOT to mention not to let him move! I want to know if my friend is alright!" He shouted, surprising the doctor.

"The chance is 50/50 but…" He paused, "He may never wake up."

Author's Note (continued): Dun dun dun! Kill me, I love cliffhangers. Anyways, I realize that it is exceedingly improbable that that situation would occur however I have seen it happen in real life so… yeah. Anyways, I have a plan so dun worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He may not wake up." The words rang in Patrick's head, what? How could he not wake up, it was just a broken rib!

"Do let me explain, it is a 50/50 percent chance he'll wake up in the first week. After a week and he is still unconscious then the chance drops to 5% chance of him ever…" The doctor looked truly sorry to say the next words, "waking up."

Patrick was shaking; he had no idea how to react, who would?

"A 50% chance is actually quite good though lad, he really could open his eyes any day! We just had a patient that had a 20% chance and they walked out of here last week!" Patrick couldn't hear his words, he was thinking. _'What will I do if he dies? He's my best friend!'_ There were no tears left to cry or Patrick would be doing so by now. The doctor looked sadly at the boy for a minute before walking out of the room.

Patrick took a seat next to his bed and brushed a lock of hair out of Gilbert's face. He grabbed his hand and held onto it for dear life, never wanting to let go. A few minutes later he saw James arrive, the door to Gilbert's room was closed so Patrick watched his older brother stand outside the door and learn the news. James's face went from hopeful to grim in a matter of seconds. He opened the door and walked into the room, looking down at Gilbert.

"He'll wake up." James said calmly, running his hand delicately along Gilbert's arm. He looked over to his brother who was shaking slightly but holding his friends hand.

"Why isn't his family here?" James asked.

"H-His dad doesn't care and his brother has shit to do." Patrick said resentfully, James sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna call them." Patrick said, taking out his phone and calling their home phone which Gilbert had given to him. Gilbert. He looked behind him down at his friend. _'Please wake up'_ The phone rang for a moment before Ludwig picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have something to tell you…" Patrick explained the entire situation and he could hear fear in Ludwig's voice.

"I'll be right there!"

"Bring your father."

"He won't want to come."

"Then give the phone to him so I can talk to him."

"Okay." Patrick heard the phone being handed to another person.

"What do you want?"

"Do you know your son may never wake up?"

"So?" This hit Patrick hard, So?

"Who the fuck says 'so' when his son may never wake up?!" Patrick demanded to know.

"I do, just tell Ludwig what I need to know so I don't have to hear your annoying voice."

*click*

Patrick stared at the phone in disbelief. He looked down the hall to see Ludwig running towards him, completely out of breath.

"Did you run the entire way here?" Patrick asked, the German nodded; still out of breath.

"H-How is h-he?" Ludwig asked, standing up strait. Patrick shook his head.

"It's a 50/50 chance that he'll wake up. He might be awake by the end of the day. Or not." Ludwig walked into his brother's room, his eyes widening at the sight of his pale brother lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"He's my older brother," Patrick looked over to the very shaken Ludwig, "He is, he took care of me when mom left and when dad got angry. What will I do if," tears were falling down his cheeks, "If he never wakes up?" Patrick shook his head, looking back to his friend. Ludwig stayed for an hour; silently begging him to wake up. After most of the day had come and gone he slowly walked out after making Patrick promise to call him if anything happens.

James stood up at 10:30 and began to walk out of the room. "Come on little brother, lets go home." Patrick shook his head, not looking up from Gilbert.

"What if he wakes up? The first thing he sees will be some stupid doctor. And he'll be in pain and scared-"

"I can have a doctor call us the second he wakes up, we've got to go." James walked over and put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Patrick slowly stood up and walked out.

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, all passed like a salted slug. Patrick went to school and sat down with his hand on his phone which never rang. Everyone left him alone, Alfred only looked at him sadly. Patrick looked sideways to see Gilbert's usual seat empty. He saw the doodle he drew and the carving of a G in the corner. He sighed, when would this all end?

Patrick was walking home from school on Friday when he heard someone calling him from behind. He turned to see Alfred. He stopped and waited for the boy, all of the fear had been leached out of him.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked quietly.

"Is Gilbert alright? Please say he is."

"Go see him yourself."

"He doesn't want me near him."

"He would never know you were there, he's unconscious." Alfred stared at him.

"Oh" Patrick continued to walk, ignoring the American standing there. Alfred slowly walked off, having nothing else to say.

Patrick arrived home ten minutes later and walked to his room; changing out of his school uniform and into more comfortable cloths. In one day a week will have passed, and then Gilbert's chance dropped to 5%.

The next morning, Gilbert's last day as a 50% chance, Patrick was heading to the hospital to stay the day. He walked calmly through the doors and to Gilbert's room. He opened the door, the room was unchanged. It was empty except for an unconscious Gilbert; Patrick took the seat next to him and held his hand.

"Today's the day Gil, wake up. Please wake up." He squeezed his hand lightly but got no response. Patrick waited by the bed calmly all day, never letting go of his hand. At 11:00pm James walked in and looked sadly at the two boys.

"Patrick-"

"I'm gonna stay here for the night." James looked at his brother.

"We need to go ho-"

"No." He said the one word so icily James got a shiver down his spine.

"Fine, sit here all night." James said, stalking out of the room. He knew he should be nicer, but… There was no reason to his anger; he just didn't want his brother to be in that much pain.

Patrick took no notice to his brother's frustration. He slowly let go of Gilbert's hand for a moment to brush hair out of his face.

11:30.

Another half hour and it would have been a week. Patrick stared at his friend, begging him quietly to wake up. _'Please please please' _He thought, his hands shaking slightly.

11:45

"Please wake up, please" He refused to dry but found himself biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding.

11:50

"Gilbert, wake up right now!"

11:55

Patrick had resorted to laying his head right next to Gilbert's, looking thoughtfully at his friend.

11:59

Patrick watched the clock opposite the bed as time slowly tricked away. _'1 2…2…2…2' _The clock reached midnight but Patrick couldn't bring himself to admit it. He looked back at his friend, his unconscious friend.

Patrick looked down at his hands, _'1'; _he closed his eyes and lay his head on the bed so he was looking at the wall and not Gilbert. He slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thing he felt was a hand running through his hair. Wait…What? He jerked his head up to see a pair of crimson red eyes looking at him, his hand where Patrick's head used to be.

"Hey." Gilbert said weakly, like no time had passed at all, Patrick stared at him like he was seeing a ghost.

"Hey." Patrick answered back, a grin on his face. "Do you know how long you were asleep?" Patrick asked.

"Umm, a couple of hours?"

"A week." Gilbert gaped at his friend.

"Seriously?!" Patrick nodded at his pale friend.

"Wow." Both boys were silent, staring at each other like the other was a ghost. The doctors finally noticed that Gilbert was awake and came in to examine him. The doctor smiled after a minute and told Patrick he would be fine. Patrick had never smiled so broadly in his life. He thanked the doctor and they left, both boys chatting up a storm. Gilbert was still incredibly weak, so he let Patrick do most of the talking.

At about four in the morning they decided it was best to go to sleep, Patrick was about to hop in the chair when Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"This bed it wayyyy to big for one person." He said, slowly scooting over and offering Patrick a place next to him.

"Oh, I uh.. You don't have to do that!" He stuttered, Gilbert laughed lightly and pulled his friend into the bed next to him.

"Too bad." Gilbert said, his eyes already drooping; his head fell onto Patrick's shoulder. He blushed slightly and looked at Gilbert, his eyelids were slowly drooping down; his hair falling in his face.

"Night." Patrick whispered. Gilbert moved closer to Patrick and wrapped his arms around him; laying his head on Patrick's chest.

"Night." He mumbled before falling asleep. Patrick lay there for a minute, a bit of blush on his face. His body slowly lost its tension and he too fell asleep in Gilbert's arms.

James slowly walked into the hospital to retrieve his broken brother, his brother that would continue to be broken until Gilbert woke up. He walked down the empty halls, his footsteps echoing off the white walls. He went over to a doctor and began to speak:

"Could you tell me Gilbert's current status?" He asked, the man nodded.

"He woke up around midnight last night." A smile appeared on James's face.

"Really?!" He bolted off to Gilbert's room. He slowly opened the door; the scene in front of him was absolutely adorable. Both boys were still asleep, Gilbert's arms wrapped around James's younger brother. He smiled softly and closed the door; plopping down outside to wait for them to wake up.

He waited about thirty minutes before standing up and walked to the nearest desk.

"Excuse me but when will Gilbert be cleared to go home?" He asked, wanting to surprise his brother with good news.

"Today, are you his guardian?" James thought.

"I will be the one taking him home, his father is too busy." The nurse nodded and handed him papers.

"Dis-charge sheets." She said simply before going back to chatting with the boy next to her. James nodded and sat down, filling out the sheets as best as he could.

Meanwhile in Gilbert's room Patrick eyes slowly opened to see Gilbert still sleeping on him; breathing peacefully. He smiled and brushed some of the boys white hair out of his face, Gilbert's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Patrick.

"G'd Morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Patrick smiled, happy to see his friend.

James walked into the room and the boys quickly separated themselves from each other. James laughed at the two of them.

"Sleep well?" He asked, both boys nodded quickly. Patrick stood up and stretched his arms, yawning loudly. Gilbert was stretching and yawning as well.

"By the way, Gilbert I already signed your discharge papers and you can come with us whenever you're ready." James said happily.

"You sure you don't mind?" Gilbert asked, not wanting to impose.

"Positive, I'm gonna go see if the food here is edible." James said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Patrick nodded and looked back to his friend.

"So does your chest still hurt?" Patrick asked, Gilbert was about to shake his head but then winced in pain.

"Just a little." He said, "But no big deal." Patrick nodded, deciding not to press the matter.

"So I was really out for a week?" Gilbert asked, still in awe. Patrick nodded and looked out of the big window, his eyes searching for anything red; just for the fun of it. A minute later James walked back in with a wheel chair.

"Ready to go?" He asked, Patrick smiled; finally things were beginning to go his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like, weeks. But I just started highschool and I have three advanced classes, not counting Chinese, (Which I am failing epicly at). So anyways, you get kisses for waiting so long~ Enjoy~~~

Chapter 8

The car ride home from the hospital was short, Gilbert lay his head on Patrick's shoulder most of the time, tired after everything that had happened. They drove past all the light up buildings and back home. James helped Patrick get Gilbert upstairs and in Patrick's room, where they had decided to let him sleep. Gilbert slowly lay down on Patrick's soft bed and closed his eyes.

Patrick watched his friend and felt a sudden urge to cry, his friend was alive, fine, wonderful, great, amazing, sexy-… Patrick stopped brainstorming words. He noticed Gilbert's red eyes were watching him, Patrick blushed a bit and looked away, noticing he was crying.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert asked, Patrick nodded, more tears falling down his face.

"I-I just t-thought t-that you were g-going to d-d-die." He sobbed, hanging his head and closing his eyes, unable to stop the flowing tears. Gilbert looked sadly at his friend before reaching for the boys wrist and pulling him onto the bed with him. Patrick wrapped his arms around the boy, sobbing into his shoulder. Gilbert ran his fingers through Patrick's hair, remembering a dream he had about the boy.

"I had a dream about you." Gilbert whispered into the boys ear.

"Y-Yeah?" He said, trying to stop the sobbing.

"Yep, I dreamed that er.." He blushed and mumbled the next part, "That we were kissing." Patrick stopped crying and looked up at him with bright green eyes before blushing as well.

"O-Oh… Dreams are weird aren't they?" Patrick said, Gilbert nodded. Patrick slowly stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll go get us something to eat, it's almost dinner time." Patrick said, the blush refusing to leave his face. The Prussian nodded and leaned back on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. The dream popped back into his head, remembering it had been a bit more than kissing

_The Prussian's lips pressed up against the red-heads own, Gilbert gleefully noted how soft the boys lips were. Gilbert pushed him on the bed, crawling on top of him and pinning the boys hands above his head. "G-Gilbert, t-take m-me n-now." Patrick panted, Gilbert grinned and—_He woke up to see a red-head resting near him, in a hospital.

Gilbert blushed furiously at the thought of the memory, the words Take me rung in his head. He had loved how they sounded on the boys soft delicate lips.

Patrick re-entered a moment later with sandwiches on a plate. He sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Gilbert the plate and a cup of lemonade.

"Thanks." Gilbert said, gladly accepting the food. He took a bite out of it and smiled, Patrick was quite the cook. The pictures ran through Gilbert's head, of Patrick pinned to a bed, his shirt unbuttoned, panting. Gilbert wished the images would leave his head, only because of how much he wanted that dream to become a reality. Gilbert had to force the images out of his head.

Patrick took a few of the mini sandwiches himself, plopping them into his mouth. Patrick's eyes wandered over to the eating Prussian, looking at his marvelous crimson eyes. They looked like he was in another world, peaceful. Patrick felt ease for the first time in days. Gilbert's eyes came back into focus and he looked at Patrick, both boys were thinking about the other.

"So… I was really out for a week huh?" Gilbert asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Y-Yeah, almost exactly. A few seconds more than a week."

"You counted?" Patrick blushed but nodded.

"I-I was worried." Patrick blushed, looking down at his hands. _'Mein Gott, he's amazing!'_ Gilbert thought, blushing. The desire to kiss Patrick was actually hurting Gilbert's heart. He actually winced and put both of his hands over his chest in pain. _'He'll never like me, never love me like I love him!' _Tears started to fall down the Prussian's face.

"G-Gilbert!" Patrick exclaimed, quickly standing up and sitting on the bed, carefully pulling Gilbert closer to him. "Gilbert, are you alright?!" The Prussian just sobbed in reply, his heart hurting. Patrick quickly scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. He put his forehead up against the Prussian's, looking into his wet red eyes. Tears were still spilling over onto the sheets, Gilbert's hands balled into fists in the soft covers.

Patrick was looking at the Prussian with fear in his eyes, what the hell was wrong with him?! Gilbert looked him in the eyes, "G-Go, p-please, j-just go." He sobbed, Patrick looked at him in shock and tried to move closer.

"Gilber-"

"Just go!" He shouted, sobs still escaping his lips. Patrick still tried to move closer, Gilbert put his hands on Patrick's chest and shoved him away. Patrick stood up and look down at his friend with hurt in his eyes.

"O-Okay." The boy said softly, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Gilbert sat there and sobbed, the moon now shining through the window. _'H-He doesn't love me, its good he's gone.' _Gilbert tried to convince himself of the fact.

Patrick slowly and quietly walked down the stairs and out the front door where James was smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, little brother. What's up? Is Gillie asleep?" The cheery voice asked, Patrick sighed.

"He just, uh… Yeah, I didn't want to wake him up. I'm going for a walk." Patrick was already halfway down the steps when he finished his sentence, his head bowed. James watched his brothers small frame wander off down the sidewalk. He walked down the streets calmly, gently kicking a stone, tears dripping out of his eyes. He remained completely silent, he was used to being quiet while he cried, so no one would have to worry about him.

In a sudden fit of rage he kicked the stone as hard as humanly possible, it went soaring through the cold nights air and fell somewhere far off in the distance. Patrick took a big breath, looking at his warm breath visible in front of him. Patrick finally arrived at the old abandoned park, he walked over to the old swing set and sat at the one swing that didn't creak when he sat on it. He sat there in the cold, wrapping his arms around himself, mentally cursing himself for not grabbing a jacket. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the old right chain of the swing. He felt a sudden wet drop on his nose and opened his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Snow!" He said happily, catching one of the small flurries on his tongue.

~Gillie~

Gilbert continued to sob and hold his chest, Gott, why did he have to fall for the beautiful boy?! The door slowly creaked open and he looked up, expecting to see Patrick. He was surprised to see James walk in.

"Whatever the hell you did to my younger brother, you'd better go fix it or else he'll be sulking at the playground. And it's started to snow so he'll probably get hyperthermia as well." James said, leaning up against the door frame.

"Why the park?" Gilbert asked, trying to change the subject.

"He can be alone there- don't change the subject! What the hell did you do? Do you have any idea how worried he was about you? He SLEPT at the hospital for a week, right next to YOU. I suppose he didn't bother telling you they thought you weren't going to WAKE UP?! He SOBBED for a week and then you get god damn ANGRY at him?! After everything he's DONE for you!" James finished his rant, Gilbert stared at him, hardly believing what he was hearing. They thought he wouldn't wake up?

He slowly wiped his eyes and stood up, grabbing one of Patrick's coats.

"Where is the park?" Gilbert asked, skipping down the stairs, the jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"Right, right, left, strait, and right." Came the Scottish voice from the top of the stairs. Gilbert yelled thanks before running out into the night. He looked up at the snowflakes falling from the cloudy sky and smiled slightly, it reminded him of his old home back years ago before he had moved to America. His body forced him to move slowly, walking along the old cracked sidewalk.

He finally arrived at the old park, looking around to see the little figure of the boy sitting on a swing. He looked half frozen to death, his eyes were barely open and the green was duller than usual, he was shivering violently, yet at the same time he seemed to enjoy the serenity and quietness of the night. Gilbert walked over to him and wrapped the coat around him, Patrick looked up at him in surprise.

"G-Gilbert! Y-You shouldn't b-be o-out here. Y-You still n-need to r-rest!" He said, shivering violently. Gilbert looked down at the boy sadly, half frozen the boy was still worried about HIS health. Gilbert pulled the Irish boy out of the seat and into a warm, tight embrace. Patrick melted into the hug, absorbing the warmth of the taller boy. Gilbert rubbed the shivering boys arms trying to warm him up.

Gilbert twirled them around so he sat in the swing seat, Patrick landed on his lap still trying to warm himself up. Patrick wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist, laying his head on Gilbert's shoulder and draping his arms over the Prussian's shoulders.

Patrick pulled away slightly to be able to look the Prussian in the eyes, Gilbert gathered up all of his awesome courage and leaned forward, pressing his lips up against the cold Irishman's ones. Patrick's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut and melting into the kiss. Gilbert was overwhelmed with joy when Patrick didn't pull away from the kiss, rather welcome it. Patrick tightened his legs around Gilbert's waist, pulling him closer. Gilbert's tongue lightly pressed against Patrick's lower lip, Patrick opened his mouth to accept the boys tongue. Patrick's mouth was quickly taken over by Gilbert's tongue.

The boys broke apart a moment later, both gasping for air. Gilbert blushed and kissed Patrick's nose lightly, Patrick smiled and looked up at the sky.

"I love snow, how about you?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Da, I love it as well." Gilbert agreed, turning his attention to the sky also. Patrick slowly stood up and smiled, offering a hand to help Gilbert to his feet.

"We should get back, it's late." Patrick said happily, snuggling under Gilbert's arm and beginning to walk back. Gilbert smiled down at the boy.

They finally made their way back home, James smiled at the two of them when they walked in. They returned back t Patrick's room, Gilbert lay on the bed and pulled Patrick down with him, Gilbert's lips on Patrick's instantly. Patrick blushed but moved closer to him, letting Gilbert pin him to the bed. James walked in at that exact moment.

"Still fighting ar-" He realized that they weren't trying to rip each other's throats out, rather Gilbert was on top of Patrick, holding the boys hands above his head. He stared, unmoving. Gilbert looked up from kissing Patrick. A smile broke out on his face as he turned around and closed the door. They heard him call out from the other side of the door, "There are condoms in the bathroom, use them!~" Gilbert blushed furiously and rolled off of Patrick who was also blushing madly.

"Erm, sorry about him…" Patrick apologized, Gilbert laughed and crawled closer to Patrick, laying his head on the boys chest.

"Night, l-love you." Gilbert muttered, falling asleep quickly. Patrick smiled happily at his words.

"Love you too." He said, running his hands through the silky white hair.

"You do?" He asked, his eyes closed.

"Yep."

"That's good, I thought you didn't." And with that, the Prussian fell asleep. Patrick smiled and snuggled closer to him, falling into a slumber as well


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm back now! So anyways I shall give you a heads up, I am changing the rating to M just because of language and other crap. And if you want me do a 'scene' if you know what I mean, just comment, I LOVE AND CHERISH EVERY COMMENT LIKE IT IS MY OWN UNBORN CHILD. Thanksies~

Disclaimer: I dun own Hetalia nor Animal Planet, though I wish I do.

Chapter 9

Gilbert's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of the warm looking room, sun shining in through the large windows. He reached out, looking for the heat source he had shared the bed with last night. He sighed as he realized Patrick wasn't there. He slowly sat up, being wary of the slight pain in his chest. He stood up, using the chair next to him to steady himself. After a moment he began to walk, quietly slipping out the door and walking down the hall. He paused in front of the bathroom as he heard the water running and a small hum coming from inside. A wide smile appeared on his face as he realized that Patrick was humming happily in the shower. A pleasant image popped up in his head and he blushed, whipping his head back and forth to rid himself of the image. James walked up the stairs and saw Gilbert, he smiled happily and motioned for the albino to follow him. Gilbert hesitantly left the bathrooms side as he followed the Scottish man down the stairs.

"Wow Gilbert, I never pegged you as the perverted type." James said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asked, sure he had heard wrong.

"Well I'm pretty sure you had every intention of opening that door didn't you?" He asked, Gilbert's face turned bright red as he shook his head vigorously.

"N-No, I had no intentions like that at all!" Gilbert said hastily, sitting down where James had pointed to.

"Uh-huh~" James said playfully, walking over to the stove and plopping the eggs and bacon on a plate, handing it to the blushing Gilbert.

"Well, did you use them?" James asked, taking the seat opposite Gilbert and putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together in a classic, 'I shall bust you' look.

"Erm, use what?" Gilbert wondered aloud.

"Condoms…." James replied, Gilbert almost choked on the bacon half in his mouth.

"W-We didn't do ANYTHING like that!" He protested, reaching for the cup of apple juice to clear his throat.

"Sureeee~" James joked, Gilbert's face was as red as his friend Antonio's tomatoes.

"James, stop messing with Gilbert." A voice traveled down the echoy staircase at the two turned to see Patrick with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his red hair plastered to his face. Gilbert blushed at the sight of the boy's pale chest.

"Good morning, little brother!" James said happily, greeting the Irish boy.

"Morning." He said, stealing the cup of hot tea out of James's hand and leaning up against the counter. He avoided the Scottish mans grabby hands for his tea by taking another step away, sipping it quietly. He emptied the cup and handed it to James who looked down to the bottom of the cup and huffed in annoyance.

"Little brother, go put some clothes on, you're making Gilbert drool." James said happily, laughing at the sight of the staring, blushing, and trying to object to the sentence albino. Patrick looked down at himself, acting like he had just realized he was half naked before laughing and hopping up the stairs to change. He came bounding down a moment later with a loose basketball shirt on and black jeans. "Then again, the drooling Gilbert was cool. It's comical to watch him stare." At this point Gilbert just resorted to looking down at his hands which were baled up in his lap.

Patrick smiled and offered Gilbert his hand; Gilbert slowly took it and stood up, following the boy out of the room. The two walked down the long corridor, passing various closed doors. Gilbert felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest as he placed his free hand over the source of his pain and coughed. Patrick turned around quickly, a look of concern covering his face.

"Come on, let's go sit down." He said, helping Gilbert into the room nearest room. Gilbert vaguely recognized the place as a living room, with a plush couch and a large TV. The albino sat down to the cushy couch and leaned back, panting and whimpering at the awful pain. Patrick remembered the doctor saying this might happen, and just to sit down and not let him move. Patrick brushed some of the albino's white hair out of his face, holding his hand tightly. After a moment he had a thought.

"I might have something to make the pain stop." Patrick suggested, Gilbert nodded slowly. Patrick stood up and leaned over Gilbert, pressing his lips up against the boys. Gilbert's eyes widened but then slid shut, leaning in and kissing him back. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and pulled the red-head onto his lap. Patrick straddled Gilbert's hips as he continued to kiss him, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck. Gilbert's pain had been forgotten as they deepened the kiss slightly; Gilbert's tongue prodding Patrick's lower lip lightly. The door swung open.

"Hey, little brother, wanna watch animal planet with—I take that as a no?" James said, noticing the kissing two. Patrick pulled away from Gilbert who was blushing like crazy and looked out of the window.

"DAMN YOU JAMES KIRKLAND!" Patrick shouted, Gilbert was laughing slightly.

"No, no. By all means continue. I can watch with you two doing that. I think its elephant mating season and I wanna watch the male give the female a peanut. Don't mind me." James said nonchalantly, plopping down next to them. Patrick scowled and stood up, half dragging Gilbert out of the room. "There are still condoms under the sink!" James shouted.

"And there are banana's in the kitchen!" Patrick shouted back in, dragging the snickering Gilbert out of the room where they could hear the Scottish man shout:

"Woo-hoo, and here comes the peanut!"

They both snickered at how childish the man sounded. The two boys finally arrived in Patrick's room. Gilbert eased himself onto the bed, using the headboard of the bed to lean on so he was eyelevel with Patrick who was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sorry about him, again." Patrick said, remembering last night's memory as well. Gilbert laughed happily.

"It's no problem, actually its fun to see a family act like this. Mine is so uptight and annoying ALL OF THE TIME!" He said, stretching the last words.

"Oh yeah, speaking of family. Shouldn't you call yours?" Patrick remembered the younger brother that worried constantly.

"Nah, the nurse said she'd call my folks and tell them that I was fine and staying here." Gilbert replied simply, yawning as he did so. Patrick just nodded as well, looking into the tired crimson eyes of the Prussian.

"You sure you don't want your brother to come over or something?" Patrick asked.

"Positive." He replied, "Plus, if I remember right your brother interrupted something." He didn't wait for a response, instead leaning forward and gently pressing his lips up against Patrick's. Patrick smiled slightly, his hands running through the albino's hair and pulling him closer. A moment later they broke apart, panting slightly. Gilbert grinned and kissed Patrick's nose, ecstatic to be with the boy.

A/N: **Guies, read this please!** Kay, so I need you to comment please, it helps get me in the mode to write. Plus, I need you to let me know if you want me to do a smut scene, I am a pretty dang good writer at that crap if I do say so myself.

Gilbert: EVERYONE, GIVE HER ENCOURAGEMENT SO I CAN F*CK PATTY!

Patrick: G-Gilbert!

Gilbert: Don't deny it, help me cheer them on to comment. TELL HER TO WRITE THE SCENE!

Patrick: *blushing* T-Tell her to write it, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey! So I received a very funny and nice comment from Chi, one of the original writer's for The Neko and the Vampire (She was Punk Austria) and I would like to say, yes, I shall include the scene. Although it may not be in this chapter because Gillie still needs to heal. So there's not that much to say, other than after I finish this story in a few chapters (I have between 2-5 more chapters planned, possibly more if I get an idea) I will be writing one with Alfred and Arthur. I already have half of that done so I can upload quickly with that one. **READ THIS PART** I need to know if you people want me to include GerIta as a sideline in this story, maybe a page or two of fluff and stuff? So let me know on that. **THE BAD TOUCH TRIO IS BACK! **Anyways, enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I dun own any Hetalia or Hetalia related stuff, nor do I own Women in Black, sadly.

Chapter 10

Patrick leaned in and pressed his forehead up against Gilberts, letting their noses touch and the albino's warm breath tickle his jaw. Gilbert smiled sweetly at Patrick, one of his hands leaving his side and moving up to slide through Patrick's hair. Gilbert felt a slight pain in his chest but ignored it completely, leaning in to kiss the red-head once more. Their lips contacted again, Gilbert knew he could live for the rest of his life with the feeling of complete amazement he got every time he kissed the boy. He could feel Patrick tilt his head slightly and kiss him back, his warm lips pressed up against Gilbert's. He was forced to stop when an incredible amount of pain surfaced and he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He gasped and pulled away from Patrick, clutching his chest painfully.

Patrick was cradling the whimpering boy in seconds, knowing there was not much he could d to stop the pain. Gilbert curled up against the red-heads chest and coughed painfully, trying to regain control over his ragged breathing. Patrick sat his chin on the albino's head and continued to hug him, running his hands up and down Gilbert's back. The pain slowly stopped and Gilbert let out a shaky sigh and continued to lean up against Patrick, slowly nodding off into a peaceful sleep.

The next five days passed with few problems, Gilbert was healing quickly and James was still play pestering him about random things. Ludwig had come around once to see his brother and hug him tightly; burying his face into his older brother's shoulder and whispering how happy he was to see him. Ludwig then straitened up and gave off one of his rare smiles, telling his older brother about a certain Italian he had met recently. He had blushed and coughed lightly, looking away when mumbling he had strong feelings for him. Gilbert had smiled widely, telling his younger brother to go for it. The German had blushed and nodded, saying he would come back soon and let his brother know how it went. Gilbert nodded, waving goodbye to the blond as he walked out, probably walking off to go find his little Italian.

On the sixth day of Gilbert's recovery Patrick was typing away for a report he had due in his English class. His teacher had been nice enough to email him all the materials he needed and gave him a whole extra week to complete it. He was finishing up the third page of the terribly boring paper when the door was flung open and a boy with brown hair and livid green eyes burst through the door. Gilbert perked up from what he was drawing and an immediate smile appeared on his face.

"Antonio!" He said happily, standing up and walking over to the boy, hugging him happily.

"Gilbert! Good god, I've been looking all over for you. I'm back!" The Spaniard said happily, hugging Gilbert tightly.

"Well I can ass that. Wait—is Francis back too then?" He asked, looking out the door, Patrick watched silently in question as to what was going on.

"Si! I think I may have lost him back in the car though…" Antonio replied, looking out of the door as well.

"Mon ami, you left me in a freaking parking lot!" A French voice came floating down the hallway as a teen with shoulder length shimmering blond hair and sea blue eyes gracefully walked in the door.

"Los sientos , Francis. I got excited to see Gil again!" Antonio replied, looking back to Gilbert.

"Uhh…." Patrick broke in, unsure of what to say. Gilbert turned back to Patrick and remembered that the boy was still there.

"Everybody, this is Patrick!" He said, walking over to the suddenly shy boy and throwing an arm casually around his shoulder.

"Hola, nice to meet you. I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni!" The cheerful Spaniard said. Patrick smiled and held out his hand, Toni gladly shaking it.

"And I am Francis, but you can call me whatever you please because I think I'll be seeing you in bed, you're completely adorable!" Francis said, blowing the Irish boy a kiss. Gilbert hissed at Francis and walked behind Patrick, hugging him from behind.

"Mein!" Gilbert said protectively, his chin resting on Patrick's shoulder. The red-head blushed slightly but made no move to try to get away from Gilbert.

"Oh? Are you dating?" Francis prodded. _Oh gott, _Gilbert thought, _What if I say yes and Patrick doesn't agree and then he gets mad at me or worse—_ Patrick cut off Gilbert's train of thought.

"Yep~!" He said cheerfully, sinking back into Gilbert. The albino looked down at him in shock but then smiled slightly, giving his middle a slight squeeze. Patrick grinned and leaned against Gilbert further. Francis huffed annoyed.

"Mon ami, no fair! He's way too cute for you!" Francis interrupted; Toni laughed happily and nudged the Frenchmen with his elbow.

"Oh leave them alone Francis, you're being rude!" He said cheerfully, smiling widely. "So Gilbert, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, directing his attention to the albino.

"Oh, well I got one of my ribs broken a while ago and I have to stay away from school for a few more days." He said simply, both of the boys gaped at him.

"What? How?!" They both half shouted, Gilbert just shrugged.

"It was an accident, football. No problem, plus, Patrick decked the guy that did it and broke his nose." Gilbert said, bringing the spotlight off of him and directing it onto the red-head.

"You did? Good job, mon ami!" Francis said happily, Antonio nodding happily. Patrick just let out a shaky laugh and nodded.

Over the next two hours everyone sat on the edge of the bed and talked, Francis and Antonio explaining to Patrick that they had been forced to go to a school by their parents across the sea and they had been there for two years and they had finally been kicked out for setting one of the toilets on fire.

"How'd you manage that?!" Patrick had asked in amazement, they had both shrugged.

"Oh the powers of gasoline." They chimed together happily. Gilbert had burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. James had come up at ten, announcing that they should all go do something. So ten minutes later they were all packed in James's car, Patrick was forced by the Frenchman and Spaniard to sit on Gilbert's lap as they were in the car, protesting of a "lack of space" even though there were two open seats.

"Here we are~" James announced, everyone piled out of the car to see they were standing in front of a large building titled, 'Camelot Cinemas' the movies. James walked to the front of the building and stared up at the screen for a minute before purchasing everyone's tickets to go see _the women in black_.

James plopped down on the end seat, Francis and Antonio plopping down beside him, and Gilbert and Patrick following in suit. Five minutes passed before the movie theater began to get crowded and the movie began. The first thing that Patrick had noticed was Gilbert jumped and let out a small yelp whenever something scary popped out. Thirty minutes into the movie Gilbert was holding the red-heads hand and squeezing it whenever something scary popped out. Patrick looked over to see that Antonio was jumping slightly as well; Francis and James remained calm the entire time. Finally the movie ended and everyone walked across the street, heading to a small restaurant.

"Well that was fun." Patrick said, everyone nodding. James then proceeded to go into a rant about how much he had loved one certain part of it. Gilbert just mutually nodded through the whole thing, still slightly shaken. Patrick slowed his pace so he was walking behind everyone else, next to Gilbert. "Did it really freak you out that much?" Patrick asked, looking up to the slightly taller boy.

"Huh? Oh, n-no! The awesome Gilbert was never freaked out!" He said with a shaky laugh. Patrick just laughed, scooting closer to the shaken boy and interlocking his arm in Gilberts. The albino smiled sweetly and continued to walk.

Five minutes later they arrived at a small restaurant and sat down on the old worn booths with an ugly green as the material. They all looked down at the menus before ordering, a very young and attractive lady taking their order and then bouncing off to the kitchen, Francis eyeing her ass the entire way.

"Mein Gott Francis, do you never stop?!" Gilbert demanded to know, realizing where the Frenchman's eyes had been glued to.

"Mon ami, you cannot blame me. You already have someone's ass to keep your eyes on, I do not." Francis replied simply, watching as the waiter returned with their drinks. Francis winked at her and she blushed and giggled, purposely swinging her hips as she walked away.

"F-Francis!" Gilbert stuttered, looking over to Patrick to make sure he hadn't been offended or thought that was all that Gilbert liked about him. _I mean, he does have a nice—_Gilbert cut off the thought and leaned forward and smacked the Frenchman. Patrick couldn't stop the chain of giggles escaping his mouth as he raised a hand to cover his blushing face. Gilbert just sighed in mild frustration in response.

"Francis, stop messing with Gilbert…." Antonio broke in; the Frenchman sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is true, non?" He said, looking at Antonio and then at Gilbert.

"I do not!" Gilbert protested, and then looked over at James and Patrick, "Back me up here!" He pleaded.

"Oh I dunno Gilbert; you sure looked like you wanted to open the bathroom door this morning." James replied with a devious grin. Patrick blushed.

"Wait…what?" Patrick broke in, looking up at Gilbert with a puzzled expression.

"I was not going to! Nor did I have the thought!" Gilbert tried desperately to protect his innocence.

"Oh, and then when Patrick came downstairs this morning and was just in a towel, Gilbert just stared and drooled!" James added, Gilbert's face was redder that Antonio's tomatoes.

"I-I was NOT!" He stuttered, Patrick was just staring at him blankly, ((A/N: I love how innocent Patrick is XD)) then looked around to everyone else slowly, a slight powdered blush coating his cheeks. Gilbert had just resorted to looking down at his hands in his lap. Thank god the food appeared a minute later, giving Gilbert the excuse to ignore everyone and try his best to focus on his food. Everyone dug in as well, despite the gallons of popcorn they had chugged during the movie. Patrick smiled on the inside but kept his physical face blank, knowing James would say something to make them even more uncomfortable.

Francis finished first, he quickly stood up and walked over to where the waiter was. He offered his hand which she took, blushing at the probably flirtatious words. But everyone was too far away to hear what he was saying. He leaned forward and kissed her hand lightly, looking up at the girl with his mesmerizing blue eyes. She squealed in delight and looked over to her friends which were blushing and squealing at the cute scene. Antonio laughed and Gilbert practically face palmed himself.

"Wow," Patrick said, observing the scene, "Is he always like this?" He asked, watching as the girl guided the Frenchman to a back room.

"Si, that is our perverted, flirtatious, annoying friend Francis. But eh, we love him anyways." Antonio said cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno, there has been more than one occasion where I could easily have decked him…" Gilbert said, "But yeah, gotta love him." Gilbert agreed with a sigh. James laughed, watching as his younger brothers eyes roamed from the door Francis was behind to Gilbert who had no idea Patrick was staring at him in such a loving manor. Patrick and Gilbert turned to the laughing man.

"What is it James?" Patrick asked, the Scottish man just shook his head, banging his fist on the table.

"N-Noth…ing" He wheezed, sitting back up and finishing off his coke.

A few minutes later Francis walked out of the room, followed by the girl with an exceedingly red face. Francis sat back down with a smile, everyone glared to him.

"Have fun?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"Oi, I would give her a 6 ½. Because she-" Gilbert slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No one wants to know, Francis." He said calmly.

"Ooh! I do!" James said excitedly, raising his hand and waving it around wildly. Gilbert sighed and removed his hand from Francis's mouth.

"Come on Patrick, let's go get refills." Gilbert said, standing up and pulling the confused Irish boy out of his seat.

"Oi, Gilbert. We left the room unlocked, just round the corner over there!" The Frenchman said, Gilbert blushed.

"Oh will you stop?! You KNOW I didn't mean it like that!" Gilbert shouted back, sitting down on one of the barstools, Patrick sat next to him and ordered a chocolate milkshake, Gilbert did the same. They drank the frothy shakes in silence, watching Francis wave his hands around and explain in thorough detail about his little adventure with the waiter. Gilbert was glad that they could not hear them; Patrick was far too innocent to hear that. They turned around to finish their shakes when Gilbert felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Alfred standing there, fidgeting from foot to foot. Patrick immediately stood up and glared at him, Gilbert frowned slightly as well.

"Something you need?" Patrick asked calmly, leaning against the edge of the counter.

"I want to talk to Gilbert." He said simply, avoiding eye contact.

"Last time you said that and I listened to you I came back in to see him dying." Patrick replied sharply, not moving an inch.

"I had nothing to do with that and you know it." Alfred said quickly, "Don't blame me for thing I didn't do."

"Oh? Well Gilbert wouldn't have been IN the hospital if it weren't for you." The red-head replied icily.

"Good god, I'm not going to KILL him! I just want to talk!" Alfred said exasperated, throwing his arms up. Patrick looked to Gilbert who nodded, the Irish boy sighed and walked back to the table just in time to hear:

"And THAT is how I got laid." Coming from Francis's mouth. Patrick sat down with an annoyed huff.

"Something wrong?" Antonio asked Patrick, noticing the deep frown.

"The guy over there talking to Gilbert is the guy who broke his rib." Patrick said simply, nodding towards the two. Antonio and Francis frowned, and even James bright smile disappeared.

"What does he want?" Antonio asked, Patrick just shrugged. They watched as Alfred spoke slowly to Gilbert, looking at the floor and avoiding eye contact as he talked. Gilbert remained emotionless the entire time, nodding or shaking his head calmly. _'What in the world are they talking about?'_ Patrick was dying to know.

"Well," Gilbert demanded to know, "What do you want?"

"I…" Alfred fidgeted, "I want to apologize." Gilbert glared at him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gilbert said calmly.

"Huh?"

"You bullied Patrick for days, weeks even. You should be apologizing to him, not me."

"I didn't hospitalize HIM, I hospitalized YOU." Alfred pointed out.

"Yet he went through much more pain than I did." Gilbert observed lazily, sipping at his almost empty milkshake. Alfred just frowned at the floor.

"I'll apologize to him later, not around everyone though." He said quietly.

"What, can't handle a crowd? How lame." Gilbert said, walking away. Alfred just gritted his teeth and walked out of the place.

The second Gilbert returned to the table he was pelted with questions. "Nothing, nothing. He just apologized, anyways, it's like midnight. We should probably head home." Gilbert noticed as the old clock above the counter hit the large 12. Everyone nodded and James paid for the food, everyone piled in the car and returned home.

When Francis and Antonio got out they waved goodnight and walked back to the car they arrived in, promising to come see Gilbert again soon.

Gilbert and Patrick walked into the bedroom completely drained of all energy, Gilbert lay down and patted the spot next to him, Patrick crawled in Gilbert's arms with his back facing the albino's chest. Gilbert smiled and kissed the boys forehead and then his lips, Patrick turned around so he was facing him and leaned upwards, pressing his lips up against Gilberts tiredly. They parted a moment later, and Gilbert kissed Patrick's nose once before laying his head on the soft pillow and closing his eyes.

"I love you." Patrick whispered, Gilbert's eyes open as he grinned widely.

"Love you too." He whispered back, both boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author's Note: TAA-DAA, I just love the bad touch trio SO much, I mean, I completely adore them. A perfect match of a pervert, someone awesome, and someone innocent. Anyways, I know I have updated quickly with the past chapter or so. That's just because of the weekends, after the crazy homework I usually have all day and night to work. OH YEAH, LEMME KNOW IF I SHOULD INCLUDE GerIta, Spamano, or UsUk (I love all of those) I can include a few of them in this story if you want. But you people have to COMMENT and let me know. Please comment, I love everyone of them.

Gilbert: OKAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CHI, SHE COMMENTED AND NOW I GET TO F*CK PATTY!

Patrick: Gilbert, hush!

Me: Gilbert, stop spoiling.

Gilbert: No, hey, hey author. Make it good, and don't let James interrupt.

Me: Don't give me idea's…

Thanksies for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello~ So just in advance I thought I'd tell you that Gilbert's father is quite a curser in this chapter, mainly because he's very drunk; just to let y'all know. By the way, there is some UsUk in here, so no haters please.

Warning: This chapter contains the promised "scene" so be warned, intense smut, lemon, whatever you call it. Cursing. Meh~

Please comment, I love and cherish every singly comment. Thanksies~

Chapter 11

Gilbert's eyes slowly slid open, the bright sun rays tumbling in through the window forcing his eyes to quickly snap shut again. He however did feel a warm heat source curled up in his arms. He slowly let his eyes inch open again, adjusting to the light. He saw Patrick curled up happily, his back pressed up against Gilbert's chest. Gilbert smiled and pressed a light kiss up against the sleeping boy's cheek. Patrick's eyes slowly slid open as well.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." Gilbert whispered, his hand brushing through Patrick's hair. Patrick just smiled and leaned back, capturing Gilbert in a slow kiss. The albino felt the wonders of being kissed by the amazing boy once again, his lips slowly molding up against the boys. "Best way to wake up ever!" Gilbert said happily as they broke apart. Patrick grinned.

"How's your chest feeling?" The red-head asked, lightly placing the palm of his hand up against Gilbert's shirt.

"Fine I suppose, doesn't hurt much anymore." Gilbert replied, slowly sitting up and blinking his bright red eyes a few times. Patrick sat up as well, leaning up against Gilbert for support as he tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes. "What time is it?" Gilbert wondered, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Um, 7:30." Patrick said, glancing at the small clock on his wall.

"Should we go to school today?" Gilbert wondered. Patrick shrugged and slowly crawled over Gilbert, standing up and wobbling on his feet slightly like he always did when he woke up.

"Eh, whatever you want to do." Patrick replied.

"I think we should go, we've both lost enough time as it is." Gilbert replied.

"Alright, let me get dressed and we can run by your house to go get your uniform." Patrick said, walking to his closet and throwing it open. He searched inside for a moment before reaching for a shirt and pulling his own off, not realizing Gilbert was watching carefully. _Wow, just….wow._ Gilbert thought as he saw the curve of Patrick's hip and his pale and perfect chest. He pulled the white short sleeved collared shirt on and buttoned it up, tying his tie and slipping his pants off. Gilbert forced his eyes away from the boy and focused them on his hands.

"Ready to go?" Patrick asked, Gilbert turned his focus back to Patrick and nodded, standing up as well and pulling the red-head in for another kiss. Patrick grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips up against Gilbert's with a bit of force. Gilbert bit the Irish boys lower slightly, asking for entrance. Patrick happily obliged and opened his mouth, allowing Gilbert's tongue to snake in and take control of his mouth. Gilbert pressed the boy up against a wall, pressing closer and craving the feeling of the shorter boy. "Mh…" Patrick groaned softly into the Prussian's mouth. Patrick wrapped his legs around Gilbert's hips, being held up only by the albino and the wall. The Prussian's fingers ran through the fine red hair of the Irish boy and moaned softly at the amazingness of it all.

"Gilbert, Patrick! I need a—oh…" The door slammed opened and James walked in and looked around, spotting the two a moment later.

"James….Kirkland…." Patrick growled, "Get….the….fuck….out." James took one glimpse of the murderous green eyes boring into him and the door slammed shut, taking the steps in threes to avoid his brother.

"Well you handle him well." Gilbert remarked, looking at the door. Patrick just sighed, his legs still wrapped tightly around Gilbert. Gilbert slowly backed up and allowed Patrick's leg to uncurl from his waist and his feet returned to the floor.

"We should go get your cloths now." Patrick said, walking towards the closed door and opening it, holding it open for Gilbert to walk through. They walked down the stairs next to each other, holding hands. James was nowhere in sight, probably hiding. "James, we're going to school!" Patrick called out for his older brother to hear as they headed out the front door. They heard a murmur coming from the back room before the door closed behind them. They walked out into the cold weather; a frost coated the dead grass and sparkled under the morning suns bitter glare. Patrick followed Gilbert all the way, holding his hand and walking close to him.

Finally they arrived to a new looking house, recently painted white with red shutters. Gilbert turned towards Patrick, "Hey, you can stay outside. I won't be long." Gilbert said, not wanting Patrick to meet his strict and something's cruel father. Of course Patrick saw right through it.

"I've already met your dad." Patrick replied simply, "He was at the hospital." Patrick explained to the confused stare he got. Gilbert nodded and took Patrick's hand again and walked along the cobblestone pathway to the wooden door. Gilbert pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in silently and Patrick following behind. They walked past the kitchen, the lights shut off and all the utensils neatly stashed away. Patrick was surprised at the neatness of Gilbert's house. Every magazine was neatly stacked, every book perfectly shelved, until Gilbert opened a door down to the basement.

Gilbert took the steps in two's, flipping on the old looking lights to reveal a half messy room. Cloths and books were piled carelessly in some places, _but for someone as messy as Gilbert, _Patrick thought, _not bad at all…_ Gilbert flung open the doors of his closet and tugged his shirt off, reaching down to retrieve a white shirt identical to Patrick's. It was Patrick's turn to watch out of the corner of his eye, noticing how much of a well toned chest he had, and the wonderful curve of his hips, and his perfectly carved collarbone. Gilbert had no idea Patrick was staring and proceeded to kick his pants off, retrieving a pair of black pants and slipping on his black and grey checkered Vans.

"Alright, ready to go?" Gilbert asked, straitening his tie.

"Sure." Patrick said, following Gilbert out of the basement and back through the hallways.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Both boys turned around to see Gilbert's father standing in the doorway at the end of the hall.

"Hello sir." Patrick said happily, waving and trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh shut the fuck up." He replied rudely, Gilbert frowned.

"Don't talk to him that way." The albino said simply, grabbing Patrick's hand and taking a step in front of him.

"Oh? Well what if I fucking want to?" His father questioned, taking a small wobbly step forward. Patrick could smell the alcohol on him. "You know what, you sad disgrace for a son? I'm sad you didn't die." His father said. Gilbert's lower lip shook slightly, and evident sadness was painted across his face.

"Don't say that." Patrick said quietly towards the older man.

"Fuck off, this doesn't concern you." The man spat, Gilbert felt tears surface in his eyes, clouding his vision.

"It DOES actually, and you FUCK OFF, bastard. Stop talking to him that way!" Patrick commanded, the slightly more aggressive side of him showing. The older and slightly drunk man took another step forward. Patrick stood in front of Gilbert.

"What did you say to me?" He growled at Patrick.

"I said FUCK OFF!" Patrick half shouted, "Don't say things like that! And don't you dare say that you wish Gilbert would have died!" Patrick half shouted again, standing his ground even as the blond got so close to him he could smell the putrid breath of the intoxicated man.

"Out. Get out of my house." He spat, "And you," He turned back to the silent and shaking slightly Gilbert, "Don't you dare come back."

Patrick growled at him, grabbing Gilbert's hand and dragging the boy out of the house and away from the place. They made it two blocks before silent tears began to fall down Gilbert's face. Patrick turned around and hugged him tightly, running his hands down the albinos back soothingly. Gilbert brought a hand to his face and quickly wiped the falling tears away, more taking their place. Patrick leaned up and kissed the crying albino gently, capturing Gilbert in a breath taking kiss. Gilbert snaked his hands around Patrick's waist and pulled him closer. They broke apart a moment later and Patrick reached up to wipe away the few remaining tears. They pulled away a moment later, no words being spoken. Patrick latched onto Gilberts arm and smiled, walking to school together.

They arrived ten minutes later and were greeted by Kiku and Toris.

"Hey guys! The awesome Gilbert has returned!" The albino said happily, waving at the two.

"Gilbert, i-it's good to see you're alright!" Toris said happily, Kiku nodded.

"Yes, we were quite worried." Kiku agreed, showing one of his rare smiles. They all walked in silence to their first class and had to part ways, Gilbert and Patrick remaining together.

Most of the day passed normally enough, both boys got large stacks of homework that was due and groaned, knowing they would be up for nights trying to complete it all. After the last bell of the day rung every student bolted out of their seats and ran through the double doors, pleased that the day was Friday and the weekend was there. Gilbert and Patrick stood up as well and walked out of the classroom just in time to see Arthur walk by, followed by a very loud American.

"Artie please, just one date!" They heard Alfred plead.

"I already told you Alfred, no." Arthur replied, picking up his pace.

"Pleaseeeee!" Alfred begged. Arthur turned around to yell at Alfred, but was immediately pushed up a locker as Alfred's lips met his. Arthur went rigid for a moment, staring wide eyed at the American before letting his own emerald eyes slide shut and he melted into the kiss.

"Come on Patrick, let's leave them alone." Gilbert said with a chuckle and guided the boy out of the building. They walked in silence the entire way back to Patrick's. When they walked in they were greeted by a note;

Patrick,

Your brother seems to have gotten into a bit of 'legal trouble'. I have to go fetch him so you and Gilbert will have to tough it without me for a night or two.

James.

P.S There are still condoms under the sink~

Patrick just sighed annoyed at the last part. Gilbert read the note over and laughed. Patrick glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall, 6:45. Patrick picked up the phone and ordered a pizza, exceedingly hungry after the long day at school.

"Hey, wanna go watch TV? Pizza should be here soon." Patrick said, beginning to head towards the living room. Gilbert just nodded and followed the boy, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Patrick to sit on his lap. Patrick let out a sheepish smile and sat down, letting Gilbert's arms snake around his waist and the albino rested his chin on the red-heads shoulder. The Irish boy turned on animal planet, engrossing himself immediately in the television program. Gilbert however couldn't focus with an exceedingly cut boy sitting on his lap. Patrick could tell that the albino wasn't focusing and turned around, straddling Gilbert's lap and quickly leaning down, pressing his lips against the albinos. Gilbert made a content sound in the back of his throat and pulled the boy closer to him, kissing him back. "Mhh~" Patrick purred happily, pressing closer.

*ding*

They slowly broke apart as the doorbell rang, Patrick stood up.

"I'll go get it." He said happily, walking out of the room and returning a moment later with a hot pizza box in his hand. Gilbert motioned for Patrick to sit in his lap again.

"Oh no, you eat your pizza first and then we can make out." Patrick said simply, sitting next to him. Gilbert made an annoyed huffing sound and gulped down five pizza slices before stopping and sipping on his Sprite. They watched the TV in a comfortable silence; Gilbert's hand roamed over and held Patrick's.

After a few hours of watching Gilbert turned to the other boy and smiled, leaning over and kissing the boy gently. Patrick leaned back, causing Gilbert to fall back with him and land on top of him, their lips still connected. Gilbert pressed down harder, creating an amazing friction both boys craved. "Mh~" Patrick moaned happily, wrapping his legs tightly around Gilbert's waist and pulling himself closer to the albino. Gilbert's hand remained buried in the red locks of Patrick's hair, his other hand roaming his body and causing the other to groan in pleasure.

Gilbert's hands stopped at the rim of Patrick's shirt, pulling away slightly and looking into the boys eyes for an answer. Patrick just nodded; his eyes filled with lust as he pulled Gilbert down and kissed him again. Gilbert slowly slid his shirt off, taking in the sight of the Irish boy's pale and perfect chest, his fingers traced down the curves of his hips and torso causing the other to shiver slightly. Gilbert then realized they were still on the couch and quickly stood up, pulling Patrick up with him and pushing him up against the wall and kissing him lustfully, his tongue poking at Patrick's lower lip. Patrick opened his mouth and let his tongue greet Gilbert's own, fighting for dominance. Patrick's hands pulled Gilbert's shirt over his head and threw it on the couch. Gilbert pulled Patrick up the stairs, the other giggling in delight every time Gilbert stopped to kiss him briefly.

About halfway up Patrick slipped and grabbed onto Gilbert's pants line for balance, but in the end only succeeding in pulling Gilbert's pants down and causing Gilbert to sit on the steps and Patrick fell on top of him. Patrick just giggled again at the rushed kisses Gilbert left on his neck and collarbone, Gilbert, now just in his Prussian underwear, left a trail of kisses from Patrick's jaw to his collarbone before standing up and hauling the clumsy boy up the stairs. ((A/N: I love how giddy and school girlyish they act :3)) They finally made it to Patrick's room in one piece, still kissing each other and running their hands over every part of skin they could find. Gilbert lay the giggling boy on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing all around his collarbone and neck. His lips trailed down to the boys chest, earning a small gasp as his tongue greeted one of the Irish boys nipples.

Patrick let out a small moan and shivered at the stupendous feeling, biting his lip to prevent moans from escaping his lips. Gilbert's lips traveled down his pale stomach, nipping at the button on Patrick's jeans. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked along the delicate skin right above his jeans. Gilbert slid the boys pants down and kissed along the delicate skin, Patrick let a small shaky moan escape his lips, "M-Mhh~" His eyes slid closed as he threw his head back at the amazing feeling. Gilbert pushed himself back up to eyelevel and brought Patrick in for a lingering, soft kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gilbert asked, Patrick just nodded.

"Y-Yeah, just… G-go slow, I haven't done this before." Patrick said, looking away and blushing. Gilbert kissed each of the red cheeks before returning his lips to the boys own and kissing him again. The albino slowly eased the red-heads boxers off, quickly followed by his own. He ran his fingers up and down Patrick's already half hard member, a loud and breathless moan came from him. He presented three of his fingers at Patrick's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded, Patrick obediently took them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. Gilbert pulled them out a moment later, placing one at the boys entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, earning a small gasp and him to tense. "Don't tense up." Gilbert whispered, leaning down to kiss the panting boy again. He slowly moved the one finger in and out of him, earning small moans from the boy. He slowly added a second finger, waiting a minute for the Irish person to adjust before burying the fingers knuckle deep, scissoring his fingers and trying to loosen the exceedingly tight boy. Patrick tried to buck his hips down further to deepen the albino's fingers in him. Gilbert added the third finger and a small gasp emitted from Patrick as he bucked his hips down. Gilbert pushed the three fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out. Patrick whimpered at the emptiness inside of him. Gilbert leaned back up and kissed him, positioning himself in front of Patrick.

"Let me know if you want to stop." Gilbert whispered, really hoping that Patrick would give out no such command. He slowly pushed inside of the tight boy, earning a whimper. Patrick closed his eyes tightly due to the pain and bit his lip, but he made no move to stop the Prussian. Gilbert waited a moment for pushing all the way into Patrick. He leaned forward and kissed the other gently, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, "M-Mhhhh." Patrick moaned, quickly getting used the suddenly amazing feeling. Gilbert shoved in and out of the boy, earning loud moans each time. Gilbert slowly increased his speed and force, "Ahhh, G-Gilbert~" Patrick moaned as he threw his head back and stars danced in front of him.

"Found it." Gilbert groaned, hitting the one spot over and over again, slowly speeding up his thrusts and earning loud and uncontrollable moans from Patrick.

"G-Gilbert, h-harder!" Patrick begged, his hips' bucking forward to meet Gilbert's every thrust. The albino grabbed Patrick hips and helped him meet his own thrusts. "G-Gilbert!~" He cried out in amazement as he came all over both of their stomachs. The sudden tightness of the boy put Gilbert over the edge, with one final shove he moaned loudly and released inside of Patrick. He pulled out of the panting boy and lay down beside him, immediately pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. He pulled the covers up to Patrick's chin and snuggled close to him.

"Ich liebe dich, Patrick." Gilbert whispered.

"I love you too." Patrick replied tiredly, his eyes drooping shut.

Both of them fell asleep lovingly in each other's arms.

Author's Note: Taa-daa~~! As promised I did the scene, I am still working on perfecting my sex scenes so feel free to give me tips and such.

Gilbert: YAY! THAT WAS FUN~~~ I WOULD LIKE TO THANK CHI ONCE AGAIN, LOOK AT THE MASTERPIECE ABOVE. DO YOU SEE THAT? THAT'S YOUR DOING, OH AND IT WAS AMAZING!

Patrick: G-Gilbert, have some manners! Stop talking about our sex life!

Gilbert: Oh please, the author just described it in detail up above.

Me: Calm down, calm down. But yes, as Gilbert said, I would like to thank Chi as well as everyone else who favorited or added this to their author alert update thingy. So here's the plan:

I plan to do one more chapter for this story, summarize their lives.

I plan to try to finish the Neko and the Vampire next, and then If opposites were to attract. And after that I have a very well thought out story I am currently writing, there will be loads of chapters so you better be ready for a completely amazing story with loads and loads of the characters in them!

Thanksies for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome welcome, to the last chapter for this story! I have to say I'm glad I am finally wrapping this story up; I have a dozen new ideas that need to be written down so I assure you there will be no lack of new stories. In addition I would like to thank every person who commented, favorited, or anything to do with my first ever oneshot. It made my day to open my gmail and have ten new favorites, so seriously, thanks a ton guys.

Chapter 12

James walked through the front door the next morning, tiredly making his way to the kitchen and boiling water for coffee. He had been cramped in a small room all night discussing legal problems with one of his younger brothers. He sighed and leaned up against the coffee table, noticing the living room door was left agape, which Patrick rarely ever did. James walked to the room and saw discarded shirts and some very ruffled cushions on the couch. He had an idea where the shirts originated from and walked up the stairs, almost tripping over a pair of pants on his way up. His brother's door was also wide open; revealing the two boys sleeping in each other's arms peacefully, even through thick sheets and a duvet cover he could tell they were cloths-less. He almost 'awww'-ed at the cute scene but managed to keep it in his mind and quietly close the door. He knew that Gilbert would soon become a part of their family.

Gilbert woke up to the chirp of the birds outside the window; he slowly opened his eyes, remembering last night as he did so. He looked down at the adorable boy curled up against his chest and smiled happily. He brushed some hair out of his face, noticing the door was closed, and remembering that last night they had certainly not closed the door. Gilbert sighed, knowing James was downstairs.

"Good morning." He was snapped back to reality by a cute and sleepy voice. He turned to see Patrick prop himself up on one elbow, the sheets falling down to his waist as he did so. Gilbert smiled and kissed him gently.

"Good morning, liebe." Gilbert said cheerfully, kissing Patrick's nose.

They lay like that for the most of the day, resting in each others arms. James didn't bother them the entire day, both of them were as happy as could be.

Four years later Gilbert proposed, and Patrick accepted. Gilbert had never seen Patrick look as amazing as he did his wedding day, the wonderful white suit with a deep crimson red vest underneath made his hair shine in the most amazing way. Gilbert could remember laughing at the cute attempt to try to tame the messy hair, Gilbert of course, had immediately ruffled it up. They danced until all hours, grinning and kissing each other. Love. They loved each other. And through all the falls they may have been through, some good and some bad, this was the final fall, a fall they could take together.

Author's Note: Dudes~ Hey, sorry I suck at endings, especially emotional ones and crap so this is as good as it will get. I really loved this story, mainly because I love Patrick. I found my love for him when I began to read Behind the Mask on here. Any of you read it? It is the best story I've read on here hands down so let me know if you guys want the author. GAH, I have too many ideas, they're overflowing my brian! I keep a list of them and it's like twelve pages long. *sighs* But, after I finish the two I' working on now I'm gonna start with a really really long one, hopefully including almost all of the characters, so that'll be fun!

Gilbert: Thanks to everyone who has read this all, and especially to all who have commented! You made the authors day.

Patrick: Yes, and one last thanks to Chi. Thanks to her I am no longer a virgin~.

Gilbert: Yep.

One final thanks, and I hope you enjoy my future stories~.


End file.
